Fake It All You Want
by rose.darling
Summary: “Men don’t fall for women like me, Trent. Men don’t feel like kissing me. Men don’t stay with me; they leave! Why? Tell me why you would want to?” Courtney yelled at him. Trent shook his head."There is no logical explanation. I'm crazy about you."
1. Day 0

First off, I'd like to say this is my first Total Drama Island fic(like that's an excuse for crappy writing, but whatever) Usually I don' t write these long crazy things. The story involves the unexplored couple- Trent and Courtney. I kind of like this couple, by the way, and unfortunately there aren't enough fics about it on the site. Go ahead and tell me what's wrong and what's right or if I'm getting anywhere with this. Yeah. So, on with the story.

* * *

Trent lazily sat on a chair in his hotel room. He melancholically tugged onto the strings of his guitar thinking about Gwen; his beautiful Gwen. The pendant she had given him felt as heavy as steel in his pocket. The sun was slowly setting and all he could think of was her and the fact that for a week, all of the cast mates were living in the same hotel before the third season started. He sighed.

He nearly fell out of his chair when Courtney came barging in his room.

"I am so angry!" she screeched throwing herself on the bed.

"Hey, Courtney, what's up?" he casually asked ignoring her bratty fit. The whole cast was used to her tantrums by now.

"What's up?!" she jumped out of bed. "What's up?!" she stomped next to him. Trent shrank in his chair. "Your little girlfriend and my Duncan are resting in the common room be themselves! Again! That's what!" she fumed.

Trent looked away. "Was she happy?"

"I can't believe this!" she nervously paced around the room. "You're not man enough to go and fight for your girl!"

"Hey, Gwen is not an object!" he snapped. "And I don't own her, no one does. She's a free spirit," he sighed.

"Wuss," she testily said.

"Seriously, Courtney, you have to understand them. Let Duncan go. It's degrading for a girl to obsess like this over a guy."

"I am not obsessing! I am not the one who washes his hands nine times!" she replied.

He frowned. "We just weren't meant to be and the only thing that's right to do is not stand in the way of their happiness."

"Do you even believe half the bullshit you're saying?" she raised an eyebrow.

He sheepishly smiled. "Not really."

She grinned. "You see then?"

She flopped on his bed again. "Actually, it's not really about them."

"It's not?" Trent's eyes widened.

She looked at her reflection in her perfectly manicured nails. "Not really. It's about my pride getting hurt. On national T.V."

He frowned. "You do have a point there."

"Have you no pride?" she raised an eyebrow.

"In love there is no such thing as pride," he spoke.

Courtney slapped her forehead.

"Okay," he sighed. "Maybe my pride did suffer a little blow." She skeptically looked at him. "Fine, so it was crushed into pieces."

She sympathetically smiled.

"But what can I do now, Courtney? You tell me!"

"Simple," she grinned. "Revenge."

Trent gasped. "If you lay one hand on Gwen, I'll-"

"Relax, Trent. Jeez, physically hurting them would be too easy. Or, well, it depends. Duncan might send you flying to the hospital. He's such a strong man," she dreamingly added.

"Okay, I get it," Trent scoffed.

"I was thinking we should treat them the same way they treated us."

"Courtney…"

"You and me should be a couple," she suggested.

Trent jumped two feet away. "Are you insane?! I love Gwen!"

"Calm down, Romeo!" she cried. "You're not even my type!"

"Yeah, because you like dangerous delinquents that hit on other guys' girlfriends. I forgot about that one."

"That little Goth provoked him! I'm sure she used some sort of black magic," Courtney hissed.

"Don't call Gwen a witch!"

"Don't call Duncan a delinquent!"

They looked away from each other.

"Wuss," she growled.

"Control freak," he spat.

Courtney raised her hand to slap him. He caught her by the wrist.

"Trent," she sweetly smiled.

"Don't push me," he warned.

"Bet you'd never allow yourself to get this angry with Gwen."

He let her go and looked away. "I am so ashamed."

"Don't be ashamed for having a temper," she softly smiled.

"I think you should go now," he walked her to the door.

"Just think about it, you and me," she turned in the doorway. "Pretending," she stressed. "To be a couple. Gwen and Duncan won't know what hit them."

"Yeah, yeah," he shut the door.

He fell on his soft bed and laughed. How could he ever think of doing that to his sweet Gwen?

The sun was almost set. He had long lost the mood to play his guitar. He thought about resting on the balcony until dinner. He propped his elbows against the rail. His thoughts drifted to Gwen again. Courtney was right. She did have him whipped and what scared him even more was that he liked it that way. He frowned. He noticed that in the park nearby the hotel, Gwen and Duncan were sitting on a bench. The delinquent seemed to be his usual laid-back self. It was Gwen who was leaning alarmingly close to him.

He felt his heart break all over again. He ran back into his room bumping against the natural size mirror. His eyes darkened remembering Courtney's words. He angrily stomped to Courtney's room aggressively knocking on the door nine times.

"Trent, what can I do for you?" she smiled. She was clad in a white hotel bathroom robe and her hair was wrapped in a towel.

"That idea you had," he said. "I'm game."

She grinned. "Okay, meet me before dinner."

"You got it," he coolly replied.

After she closed the door, he slapped his forehead. What was he getting himself into?

The dining hall consisted of little tables and Swedish buffet. You had to come in early in order to find some food. Chef's cooking had been a traumatic experience for the cast mates. That was why Trent felt particularly annoyed to miss decent food while he waited for Princess McBratty. Finally the door opened.

"Hey, Trent, I hoped you didn't wait too long," she smiled.

"Not at all," he sarcastically replied.

"Good," she locked the door.

"So, umh, "he nervously looked at his feet. "How do we do this thing?"

She grinned. "Let me take the lead," she threw her arms around his neck.

"C-Courtney?" he awkwardly looked at her.

"Relax," she leaned closer. "Beth's just at the other end of the hallway."

"What if she sees us?" he whispered.

"That's the whole point. Now, put your arms around my waist," he dictated.

"Don't you think you're a little too close?" he pointed out.

"It has to look like you're kissing me, stupid."

He narrowed his eyes at her. He was a little taken aback by her wide trusting eyes. He bit his lower lip as he continued to watch her. She gave him a strange look.

"What?" he asked.

"Beth's gone," she pointed out.

"Oh, right," he said looking at the deserted hallway.

"You can let go of me now."

"Sorry," he scratched the back of his head.

"Relax; I recognize good acting talent when I see it. Save it for the show, tiger."

"Oh, boy," he sighed following her to the dining room.

"Lindsay!" Beth breathlessly ran to her best friend who was busy kissing with Tyler.

"What's the matter?" she snapped causing poor Tyler to fall off his chair.

"I saw Courtney and Trent making out in the hallway!"

"No way," Lindsay gasped. "Hey, everyone!" she yelled. "Courtney and Brent totally hooked up!"

The whole dining room fell silent as they processed what the blonde had just said.

"So why don't you grab a tray?" Lindsay told Beth.

"What?!" both Katie and Sadie burst out crying.

"Did you hear what Lindsay just said?!" Gwen asked Duncan.

"She probably inhaled too much acetone," he continued adding fruits to his tray.

The whole dining hall gasped when Courtney appeared in the doorway. Trent gulped feeling his hand slip from her waist. She cleared her voice and he got back to reality. It was show time. They confidently passed by Gwen and Duncan. The delinquent dropped his tray.

"You were saying?" Gwen crossed her arms.

"I am going to tear guitar boy limb from limb," he cracked his knuckles.

"Wait!" Gwen pulled him back. "I have a feeling those two are just pretending."

"Why would my princess pretend to date…Trent," he spat.

"Obviously, your little princess manipulated Trent to date her in order to annoy us," Gwen said.

"I still don't like the way it looks," Duncan growled.

"God damn it, couldn't those two wait until the show to pair up!" Chris exclaimed from his private table.

After picking their food, Trent and Courtney chose to sit at a table in the back of the dining room. Everyone was looking at them.

"Hey, Trent,"Sadie and Katie materialized out of nowhere in front of their table.

Trent rolled his eyes.

"Can we sit with you guys?" Sadie asked.

"Actually, I'd like to have some alone time with my boyfriend, if you get what I mean," Courtney answered.

"So is Courtney your girlfriend now?" Katie disbelievingly asked.

"Well," Trent scratched the back of his head. "Yeah," he coolly said after noticing that Gwen and Duncan were sitting at the same table.

"No!" Katie and Sadie left crying.

"Girls, don't cry!" Cody came running after them.

"Possessive much?" Courtney grinned.

"Shut up," he muttered.

He saw Gwen give him a disappointed look. He tried giving her an encouraging smile.

"Ouch!" he flinched as Courtney pinched his leg.

"Hello, lover boy, you're trying to make her jealous," she pointed out.

"I'm not having fun right now, Courtney," he bitterly said. "Why do you have to be so violent?"

"I'm not violent," she lovingly ruffled his hair. "I can be loving," she sweetly smiled. "But don't blow this!" she kicked him in the shin.

"Yes, ma'am," he cried.

"Aw, man, Trent gets all the girls!" Cody huffed as he sat next to Noah. "Say something!"

"How does that affect me?" Noah raised an eyebrow as he looked away from his book.

"Fine, be that way!" Cody threw his hands in the air. "But you have to like some girl."

Noah peered over his to the table where Heather and Harold sat. Harold continued talking while the frown on Heather's face became more and more pronounced. He smirked when her right hand gripped around Harold's neck.

"Maybe I do."

Dinner was almost over, when Courtney and Trent decided to leave.

"I think we gave them enough for today," she said.

"Oh really?"

"Hey, walk with me," Courtney pointed to the stairs. "They're always hogging the lifts after dinner."

"Sure," he sighed. "Just so you know, I'm not proud with myself."

"Whatever," she replied.

She suddenly started giggling and gripped onto his wrist.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" he quirked an eyebrow.

She leaned closer. "Don't look down, but I think Gwen and Duncan are following us. I'll just walk you to your door."

"Why?" he asked.

"They want to confront us and I don't think you're ready for a confrontation."

"Well good, maybe this way we'll get things settled," he stopped.

"No," she whispered. "The torturing has to continue a bit longer."

They walked up to his room and he unlocked the door. They turned to see two silhouettes at the other end of the hallway.

"Okay, they're definitely following us because they live on the same floor with me," she whispered.

"What do we do now?" he looked down at her.

She pushed the door behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Grab me by the back and pull me inside," she whispered in his ear.

She continued to giggle as he noisily shut the door.

"That was fun!" she threw herself on the bed.

"Speak for yourself," he sat on the chair. "What now?"

"Well, I'll just hang around here long enough to give them the wrong impression," she grinned. "Or should I say the right impression?"

"You are not spending the night!" he categorically said.

"Wasn't planning on it, you little prude," she answered.

Trent crossed his arms. "Some girls actually appreciate it when a guy doesn't grab them by the hair and pulls them to his cave."

"You're so easy to tease," she thoughtfully said.

"I want you out of my room as soon as possible," he grabbed his guitar and started tugging onto the strings.

"Whatever," Courtney crouched on his bed resting her head on the pillow being rocked to sleep by the first notes of Save Tonight(1).

Two hours later, Trent got tired of playing his guitar. Courtney hadn't spoken to him since they go in.

"Hey, Courtney, I think it's safe for you to go now," he said. "Courtney?" he came closer when she didn't reply. "Oh, boy," he rolled his eyes when he saw she was sleeping.

* * *

(1) Save Tonight- rock single written by the artist Eagle-Eye Cherry(son of jazz artist Don Cherry) for his 1997 debut album - Desireless.


	2. Day 1

Wow, just wow. I would like to thank all of my admirers. I'm new to this fandom and you guys were all, but supportive. So I hope that I won't disappoint, as usual and I really paid attention to your reviews. I don't think the characters are actually out of character, since this is crack so we wouldn't know how they would act if they were a couple. I don't see them happening on the show, though. Talk to you soon!

* * *

Duncan squeezed his eyes. It was morning. The hot dry air in the hallway hinted it. The annoying shrill of birds hinted it. And the killer pain in his back definitely hinted it. He had fallen asleep on the hallway; back propped against the wall. He rubbed his eyes stretching his neck and grinding his teeth at the pain. Sprawled at his feet was Gwen who was still sleeping.

"Mhm," she rolled over to face him. "You look like crap," she moaned taking in how his Mohawk hung limply brushing against his forehead.

"If you wanna know what crap is like, look in the nearest mirror," he replied.

Indeed, she did look bad. Her eyeliner was spread all across her pale face.

"You are such a gentleman," she laughed.

He smiled at the way she was stretching like a kitten on the rug. Courtney would have pummeled by now if it ever crossed his mind that she was anything, but perfect. Gwen never got mad over things like that.

"Speaking of which," she continued. "What hour did Courtney go back?"

"No idea," he got up. "I'm going to catch a few more z-s before breakfast."

"Good idea," Gwen nodded as he helped her up.

"You use too much mascara," he stated.

"Apparently, you don't use enough hair gel," she laughed.

She shook her head. Trent would never have deemed to think that she looked any other way than perfect. She wrinkled her nose. Who would want to be perfect? She wasn't saying that Duncan was any better, just more realistic.

"Gwen? Gwen?" his voice echoed in her mind.

"Huh?" she asked in a distracted tone.

"What's your damage?" he asked as they got out of the lift.

"Nothing," she replied. "I was just thinking about Trent," she unlocked her door.

Duncan's eyebrows furrowed as he unlocked his own room. He was no Trent.

Courtney snuggled deeper in the hot white sheets. She rolled her eyes around the room stretching her hands. Her fingers searchingly felt the night stand for her PDA only to see that it wasn't there. She got up in a sitting position and rolled her eyes around the room. It definitely wasn't hers since she usually liked sleeping in her pajamas. She crawled to the edge of the bed. She softly smiled upon seeing Trent sleeping on the floor. She still thought that he was cut out from a cliché romance novel, but she had to admit that every once in a while a girl craved for a gentleman in her life. How could a sensitive girl like Gwen give up Trent for Duncan? Since Goths were extremely sensitive people, weren't they?

"Is that you, Gwen?" he hugged the pillow tight to his chest and puckered his lips.

"Dork," she snickered. "Why, yes, Trent," she sweetly said. "It's me. And can I say how manly you look when you chew your food nine times?"

He opened his eyes. "You're not Gwen!" he accusingly pointed at her.

"Nor do I ever want to be," she replied pulling the curtains. "Rise and shine."

He narrowed his eyes at her. He couldn't agree more with the other cast mates. She was one annoying pain in the neck. He had easily ignored her since they never were on the same team, but now she was starting to get on his nerves. He couldn't blame Duncan for going after poor Gwen when he had to put up with the Duchess of Pain twenty four out of seven.

"I said that you couldn't spend the night!"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked.

"Because!" he began. "Because it is beyond my principles, but I swear, Courtney, you're making it very hard for me to respect them!"

"That's good," she said. "I live by principles too."

"Don't make me laugh," he rolled his eyes.

"I do!" she spat.

"Then please get out of my room," he pointed to the door.

"Humph," she stiffened her shoulders. "How rude."

He waited for the door to shut before tumbling down on his bed always muttering: "Gwen, Gwen, Gwen."

He went to breakfast without waiting for Courtney. He was disappointed to find that Gwen wasn't there. Numerous scenarios went through his mind. Perhaps he hurt her by showing up with Courtney by his side and she spent the night crying or she was in Duncan's room. He shuddered at the last thought.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he heard Courtney's high pitched voice telling off Sadie and Katie who were just getting ready to sit at his table. "Ugh," she took the seat next to him. "Must I always save you?"

"Possessive much?" he sighed.

"You'll never learn," she shook her head.

"Don't know if you noticed, but both Gwen and Duncan are missing," he said with a bad taste in his mouth.

"I know," she narrowed her eyes. "Look, Gwen just came in."

Trent's desperate eyes searched for hers, but she chose to ignore him. It still disappointed her that he had sunk so low as to pretend to date Courtney to get her attention. Trent bit his lower lip upon noticing the bags under her eyes.

"She looks terrible," he said.

"Please," Courtney scoffed. "The girl always looked as if she was on the point of dying. Nothing new."

Trent rolled his eyes and bit back the nasty comments that were ready to roll down his tongue.

"It's no use if Duncan isn't here," she moaned.

"Hopefully, there won't be any need for us to pretend any longer."

"That girl is just restless," Leshawna commented.

"Give me a break, Leshawna. They're just pretending," Gwen snapped.

"I don't know about Trent, but Courtney looks very determined. Ain't no messing with her."

"Trent is just an innocent victim in her senseless plan."

"And how does that make you feel? Are you jealous?"

"More like sorry for both of them."

"How about Duncan?"

"What about Duncan?"

"He seems to be buying their relationship. You jealous about that?" Leshawna insisted.

"Neah…" Gwen hesitantly said. "Duncan and I are just buddies."

"If you say so," Leshawna added.

"Cast mates!" Chris flashed them his tooth paste commercial smile. "On today's schedule we have a pool party at the hotel's exterior pool. Lunch will be a barbeque!"

The whole dining room cheered.

"Yes! Is so need to work on my tan!" Heather grinned.

"It's about time these bad boys came out," Harold cheered looking under his tee shirt.

Heather just slapped her forehead.

"You think it'll be too much for Leshawna to handle?" he asked.

"Seriously?" Heather raised an eyebrow. "I think you should stop talking to me." Harold opened his mouth. "Now!" she growled.

"Perfect!" Courtney clapped her hands together. "The perfect occasion to make them crazy jealous."

"Do I want to know?" Trent asked.

"Follow my lead, and no one will get hurt," she patted his shoulder. "Too much," she evilly grinned.

It turned out to be the best day for a pool party. The sun was high up on the sky, birds were chirping, not a cloud in sight if you didn't count Heather's constant dark aura. She was grateful now that Harold was too busying flexing his inexistent muscles in front of Leshawna. Noah was sitting on the long chair next to her, happy that Cody was caught up showing off in front of the adoring Katie and Sadie. The swimming pool was next to the park. Gwen was currently sitting on a long chair under the shade of a tree.

"What did I miss?" she failed to hear Duncan as she was too caught up in a glaring contest with Courtney who was sitting a few long chairs away.

"Oh, I see," he hopped on the chair next to Gwen. "Trent dumped her already?"

Trent came with a towel hanging around his neck Courtney waved at him. Smirking, he sat next to her.

"Not quite," Gwen crossed her arms.

"Oh," Duncan narrowed his eyes. "They just want attention. So let's just ignore them."

Courtney's hand reached out and grabbed Trent's. he shot up in a sitting position.

"Hey, don't look too excited or they won't buy it," she whispered.

"Why are you holding my hand, Courtney?" he tried to maintain his cool, but her touch sent vibrations down his spine.

"It's what couples do," she rolled her eyes. "Do I make you nervous?" she slyly smiled as his hand got sweatier.

"No," he answered. "It's just that holding hands is very personal to me."

"That's good," she encouraged . "It will make Gwen really jealous."

He bit his lower lip. She didn't seem to understand that when she held her hand over his , Gwen was the last thing on his mind. There was tension building up inside of him, making his stomach turn. Courtney's professionalism saddened him.

"Tell me a joke," Gwen whipped her head in Duncan's direction.

"Why, I'm not a funny guy?" he asked.

"Anything to distract me," she insisted.

Trent thought for a moment that Courtney was going through the same thing as him. Maybe she also hated having to lie to get some attention from a guy who didn't deserve any kind of girl, let alone one like Courtney.

"This is not working," she hissed. "We have to kick it up a notch."

He quickly dismissed any of his previous thought. "Anything you have in mind?"

"Let's play in the water," she dragged him by the hand to the pool.

Lindsay, Beth, Sadie, Katie, Tyler and Cody were playing volleyball in the water.

"Wanna tag along with them?" Trent asked.

"Why don't we play by ourselves?" she grabbed a light plastic ball and threw it to him.

But Courtney didn't have her head in the simple game and always missed the ball. The way Gwen hysterically laughed made her sick. Duncan wasn't even good at telling jokes, so how come she could laugh?

"Courtney!" the ball hit her head.

"Sorry," she tiredly said.

Trent saw her sad smile. It brought him down. He came to realize that Courtney was taking all of the blows to protect him.

"Relax a bit," he patted her shoulder. "Why don't we switch places?" he encouragingly smiled. She stared at him, but accepted. "Just try and have fun."

He gently threw the ball in her direction, but she kept turning.

"Hey, Courtney," he called. "I'm right here. They'll catch on if you keep doing that. You're not helping."

"Oh, right, then," she threw back the ball.

"Catch!" he called and she darted after it tossing it back.

Trent smirked upon seeing her lose herself in the game. Everything she did was with passion. It was something to look up to. He found himself forgetting about Gwen and enjoying the simple game. Every time she got a right hit, Courtney giggled like a child. He found that adorable.

"Watch out!" he heard her yell.

But it was too late. The heavy volley ball hit him in the head knocking him off his feet.

"Trent!" Courtney cried.

"Sorry, man," Cody went after the ball and slowly backed away upon meeting Courtney's death glare.

"Hang in there, I'm going to pull you up," he heard her say as everything got blurry.

He felt someone dragging him up and laying him on his back always whispering: "Sorry." The sun was bright blinding his eyes.

"Trent, Trent are you okay?" he thought he saw two pretty Courtneys talking to him.

"Trent!" Gwen ran up to them knocking Courtney off her feet. "Are you okay?" she rested her cold hands on his cheeks.

"Courtney?" he muffled.

"Oh, my God, he's seeing things," she said. "Go get some ice!" she told Courtney.

She quickly came back with a pack of ice and gave it to Gwen.

"It's okay, I'm here," she placed the pack on his forehead.

"Gwen," he sighed.

Courtney watched them from afar. At least one part of her plan was working. Trent had Gwen all over him now while Duncan was rolling on the grass from laughter. It annoyed her. She was the one who looked after him. Then she remembered that she wasn't competing for his attention although…She shook her head. She went for a hot dog.

"Dumped?" Duncan came up to her.

"Dumped?" she answered.

He shook his head. "When are you going to understand that there is nothing between me and Gwen?"

"What gives you the impression that this has anything to do with you?' she spat.

"Seriously, Trent?" he asked. "And look," he pointed to the two. "They're all over each other."

"Are you feeling better?" Gwen patted his head.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me," he smiled.

"Oh, well, Courtney was the one who pulled you out, put I totally looked after you!" she insisted.

Trent looked to see Courtney desperately staring at them. It was his chance to be with Gwen, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone with Duncan.

"Excuse me," he got up.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"To my girlfriend," he said over his shoulder.

He went up to them and placed a hand on Courtney's waist. "Thanks, babe," he kissed her forehead.

Courtney smirked. "Hot dog?"

"You're so…" he bit his lower lip. "Lovely."

"Watch it, Elvis, or I'll give you another black eye to match your right one," Duncan growled as he left.

Courtney sighed. "Tanks, Trent," she gave him a hot dog.

"No, Courtney," he smiled. "Thank you."


	3. Day 2

Sorry, fanfiction messed up the chapter first. I had to rewrite it.

The chapter speak for itself. Overall, I just want to thank you again for beind supportive of my work. Your reviews make me feel closer to you.

* * *

The music was energetic, yet in the same time soft. It was the perfect tune. The sounds were in ideal sync. Suddenly, the drums became louder and louder. The ensemble was crashing. Trent opened his eyes to see that it was morning. The drums persisted. He got up from his bed. The drums were someone's knocking at his door. He swung it open.

"Courtney," his eyebrow furrowed as he guessed her round shapes in the doorway.

"Good morning, Sunshine," she chirped going inside.

Trent rolled his eyes. He couldn't recall inviting her in. He watched her stroll in the room as if it were her own and jump on his messy bed humming some made up tune.

"Why are you here so early?" he crossed his arms.

"I'm not early," she looked over her shoulder. "You always sleep in," she giggled.

He watched her unfold a make-up kit on the bed.

"I thought you might want to cover up that bruise so I brought foundation," she smiled. "Please go and wash up those eyes for me."

He looked at her with wide eyes as a blush crept on his cheeks.

"You mind giving me a moment?"

"Sure," she kicked off her shoes and propped herself against a pillow. "Take your time," she picked up a random magazine lying on the floor.

"Maybe you could wait outside while I take a quick shower?" he cleared his voice.

She lowered the magazine so that she could see him.

"I'm sure there's nothing I and the rest of Canada hasn't already seen."

"Okay…" he said nervously shaking his leg.

He waited as she flipped through the pages. He was a really shy guy let alone and he had to put up with Courtney who was one of the most intimidating persons he had come to know. She reminded him of his gym teacher who had the habit of coming in their locker room. Nothing could be more intimidating than being yelled at when you're practically naked.

"What's the hold up?" she asked staring at him with her black eyes.

He sighed. "My mind is saying 'yes', but my body is saying 'no'…"

"Hold it right there!" she raised her hands and jumping off his bed. "That's way too messed up for me," she walked to the door. "I'll wait outside, Prudy Prude."

"Freedom," he breathed once she closed the door.

He quickly threw off his pajama shirt and was just getting ready to take off the pants when someone knocked at the door.

"Courtney I-" he his behind the door.

"Owen is sleeping in the hallway," she curtly said. "Naked."

"Oh," he said. "But-"

"I'd rather stay here with your fear of intimacy rather than his exhibitionism," she walked in.

"Courtney!" he cried.

"Don't worry," she blindly walked to his bed. "My eyes are shut."

"Just keep them that way!" he grabbed his clothes and locked the door to the bathroom.

"Dork," she giggled opening one eye.

He couldn't help, but be self conscious knowing that she was in the other room while he was taking a shower. He and Gwen were hardly that intimate. He shook the water out of his hair. It wasn't the case to compare their relationship to what he and Gwen had. It wasn't even a relationship. He looked in the mirror. Definitely not. When he went back in the room, Courtney was sipping from a warm mug of coffee.

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I got hungry," she explained. "So I ordered breakfast."

"I thought we were going downstairs for breakfast," he sighed sitting next to her.

"Oh, we would have if you didn't act worse than a broad," she glared at him while slicing her pancakes. Trent gulped. He didn't like a Courtney with a knife in her hand.

"Why do you always have to verbally assault me?" he snapped at her.

She smirked. "Because I see that it helps growing a backbone." She looked at him with dazzling half-hooded eyes. "I like that in a man."

He nervously blushed. "I…I…"

She started laughing. "You're so easy to tease."

"Gwen never teased me," he darkly replied.

"She had no idea what she was missing out on!"

"Yeah, well maybe she's teasing Duncan as we speak," he bitterly said.

She fell silent. "Not for too long," she replied.

They continued eating in silence. The air outside was getting more and more chilly, less birds were outside and heavy clouds covered the sky. The room was filled with the scent of coffee and another fragrance the Courtney identified as Trent's aftershave. She gulped. It smelled delicious. She side glanced at him. His hair was still a bit wet, little water beads trickled down his neck. Suddenly, the room felt a lot hotter.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, nothing," she replied checking her nails. She continued eating her pancakes.

"I'm done," he put his spoon in the bowl.

She smiled and patted the place in front of her. He turned in order to face her.

"Now let's make that nasty bruise go away," she giggled.

"Darn, and I liked it! It made me look manlier," he pouted.

"I like…a clean face," she replied.

"Right…" he said.

"But that's just me!" she quickly said.

"Its okay, Courtney. A compliment here and there won't hurt a fly," he continued. "Especially when there's lots to compliment about me."

"Aren't we cocky?" she rhetorically asked.

"I thought you liked cocky," he slyly replied. "Along with careless and delinquent."

"Along with dangerous," she stressed. "Which you, my friend, will never be."

He frowned. "Just tell me how does it feel to check if you still have your pocket every five minutes."

"How does it feel like you're kissing a dead body?" she shot back.

"How does it feel being objectified?!"

"How does it feel being a doormat?"

"Better than being just a fling!" he yelled.

"Better being a fling than a love slave!" she yelled.

"You'll never be Gwen," he growled.

"Nor do I ever want to be!" she closed her make up kit. "I'm done!"

"Courtney…" he sighed.

"No, I get it," she replied. "You want Gwen. Duncan wants Gwen. Well…" she looked away. "I'll never be Gwen and I don't regret it," she opened the door.

"Courtney!" he cried. "Damn it!" he kicked the room-service cart injuring his foot. "Ouch!"

He spent the rest of the morning pacing around his room trying to find something that would distract him. Nothing did the trick, not even his splendid guitar. He thought up all kinds of different scenarios and for the sake of life as the rest of the planet knew it; he had to ask her forgiveness. She was entitled for it after all. He knew well that he couldn't blame a person for being herself. He growled. He didn't see her coming around apologizing for verbally assaulting him. He chuckled. She got so childish sometimes. He left his room towards lunch time and headed for the common room where almost everyone was supposed to be.

He scanned the room. Cody and Ezekiel were playing video games. Noah was reading, DJ and Tyler were discussing something. Gwen was writing in her diary. She gave him a cold stare before turning back to the pages.

"Hey, Trent!" Katie and Sadie jogged up to him.

"Hello, girls," he answered.

"How are you?" Sadie asked.

"I'm fine. Did any-"

"Can you bring your guitar and sing?" Katie clapped her hands.

He indulgently smiled. "Perhaps some other time. Have any of you seen Courtney by any chance?"

"Oh," Sadie narrowed her eyes. "She's over there talking to Justin."

Courtney and Justin were sitting on the soft purple couch. She was holding an album on her lap and giggling all the time while Justin was animatedly talking to her. He was hoping to find her down and depressed. He gulped. Competing against Justin would be hard. He was getting ready to go after her when he felt an iron grip on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it, Trudy," Duncan growled. "I've got this one covered."

Trent frowned at the nickname. "Actually, I-"

"You think you got what it takes to shoo Justin away?" he incredulously asked. "Thought so too. Now run along to your Barbies, Trish," he pushed him away before walking up to Courtney and Justin.

"Hope I'm not intruding here," he said.

"Justin was just showing me his catalogue," Courtney replied as the model tensed.

"Actually you are bothering, Duncan," he hissed.

"I wasn't asking you," he coolly replied. "If Princess has any-"

"Don't call her that way," they turned to see Trent . "Her name is Courtney and I don't like when you call her anything, but that."

"Trent…" Courtney's eyebrows furrowed.

"Like I care," Duncan scoffed.

"Well you should because I'm not going to allow any of you objectify my girlfriend."

They heard the door close and Gwen leave. Trent felt his heart skip a beat.

"Really? What are you going to do about it?" Duncan walked up to him.

He could either stay and risk being pummeled or he could run after Gwen and comfort her.

"He doesn't have to do anything," Courtney got up. "Thanks, Justin," she passed him the photo album. "Because I am his," she stressed. "Girlfriend."

Their fingers laced together. Trent felt a little bit weak in the knees, but after stiffening his back he tightened his grip around her hand pulling her away.

"Trent," she said when they got in the hallway.

"Thanks for saving me back there. I really am sorry for what I said."

"Hm…" she grinned. "Apology accepted. Duncan deserved it. Do you want to go after her?" she asked.

He shook his head. "She deserves it."

They spent the rest of their evening in his room. She rested on his bed going through the multitude of magazines he had. They were all about either cars or music.

"Don't you have a copy of Wall Street here?" she asked.

He sighed. "No."

He resumed to his guitar. Courtney sighed. She knew he was thinking of Gwen. Duncan was thinking about Gwen. Everyone was thinking about Gwen. Even though he was a spineless dork, Trent was one of the sweetest guys she had ever known. She could only wonder. Why Gwen?

"You really do like playing guitar," she said.

He shrugged. "It's pastime."

She skeptically looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "You don't want me to tell the cheesy story of how the guitar was my first love, do you?"

"Actually," she rested on her stomach and propped her chin against her hands. "I do."

"Well," he shyly said. "I was about four or five when my mother took to this really rad amusement park. There were all these cool rides and entertaining things to do, stuff to buy…" he went on.

"I can only imagine," she smiled.

"So, um," he scratched the back of his head. "What caught my attention was this beggar playing his guitar behind the cotton candy tent."

She laughed.

"My mother took me over there. We gave him money and stuff, but I refused to leave."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he dreamingly said. "After that I nagged her until she got me a guitar."

"That's so you," she sighed.

He grinned. "I saw you were playing around with a violin some time ago."

She blushed.

"Don't be modest," he encouraged her. "Did you ever fix it?"

"Well, yes," she blushed.

"Maybe you'll play for me one day. I'd like that," he smiled.

"Maybe," she tapped her lip.

She giggled and rolled on her back grabbing another magazine. He got up and went to close the window when he saw Duncan and Gwen talking by the pool. He could clearly see that Gwen had tears in her eyes.

"Y'know, Courtney," he turned back at her.

"Huh?" her head turned in his direction.

"You live on the same floor with Gwen and Duncan."

"Yes," her eyebrows furrowed.

"I was wondering if…well…have you see them spend the night in the same room?" he blushed.

Her expression darkened. "I can't recall. But whatever gave you that idea?"

"We kind of did that a few nights ago," he scratched the back of his head. "Of course, we didn't do anything!"

"I see. Well, we can try spying on them tonight. See what happens," she shrugged.

"You'd be up for that?" he took a seat on his chair.

"Sure, why not?" she flipped a page from the magazine.

"Thanks," he picked up his guitar and continued to melancholically tug onto the strings.

She maintained an expressionless face, but her stomach kept turning inside. She knew he was thinking of Gwen.

Dinner wasn't any better. They sat alone at their new table. Courtney was trying to eat her rice and peas even though she was aware that Trent kept making hungry puppy dog eyes at Gwen. The Goth was slouching in her chair playing with her food. She had red circles around her eyes.

"She won't look at me," he sighed.

"You're doing a great job," Courtney continued eating. "Duncan looks annoyed."

Trent winced at the psychotic glares Duncan was giving him.

"The way you told him off today," she thoughtfully said. "You've just signed your death sentence, sweetheart."

"You should be comforting me!" he snapped.

"Why?" she looked at him. "It's not like I'm your girlfriend," she bitterly said. "Not your real one, at least."

He sighed. "Right."

"Because, you know, you're definitely not my type," she looked away.

"Same here," he replied. He didn't like it when Courtney acted cold. The hot blooded Courtney was much more entertaining. He shook his head. He couldn't think of Courtney now when Gwen was so upset.

"They make me sick," Gwen grumbled.

"Just let me at him!" Duncan snapped.

"No, danger boy, you stay put!" Leshawna stomped on his foot. "Ignore them, Gwen."

"I can't," she cried. "I just can't ignore her. She is making him her own personal toy!"

"God, what is it with you girls? You all fall for the first loser with a guitar," Duncan scoffed.

"I don't know, girl, but Trent doesn't seem to mind it," Leshawna said.

"Ah! It's all my fault!" she stormed away.

"Way to go," Duncan said.

"Gwen!" Leshawna cried.

"Let me handle this," Duncan stopped her.

"Okay, but don't mess with my girl," she threatened him.

Duncan went after her.

"That's our cue," Trent urged Courtney.

They saw Duncan take the lift so they went for the stairs. They arrived gasping and hid behind a flower pot.

"Is someone there?" Gwen looked down the hallway.

Trent pressed his hand over Courtney's lips pushing her into the wall.

The lift door opened. "Gwen!" Duncan cried. And ran up to her.

She took out her keys.

"What do you want, Duncan?" she asked.

Both Trent and Courtney stopped breathing. She felt his chest pressed against hers. She could feel the vibration of his alert heart beats. They locked gazes. His green eyes were so lovely when they were vivid with fear. She gulped as he slowly removed his fingers tracing down her lips.

"I can't leave you alone," they heard Duncan's voice. "What kind of person I'd be?"

They heard the door open and shut. Trent's hands limply fell.

"That's your answer," Courtney looked away.

She had a tired look in her eyes. She looked in a way he had never seen her: fragile and weak.

"Good night," she walked to her room.

He watched her close the door without being able to do anything. He turned on his heels and left for his room even though he knew very well that she didn't deserve to spend the night alone.


	4. Day 3

Last long chapter, I swear! Things just got a little bit our of hand, but don't lose faith yet! I even had to take out the last part and attach it to the next. Promise I'll post only normal chapters from now on and well this is becoming the typical romantic comedy.

* * *

Trent yawned as the doors of the lift opened. He still couldn't believe that he had woken up that early for Courtney. He sighed. Sometimes it was just too hard being the nice guy. He noticed that the hallway wasn't empty as he had predicted. Harold was pacing around a particular door.

"Greetings, Trent," he waved.

"Hey, Harold, what are you doing here?" If he remembered correctly, Harold lived on the same floor as him.

"I'm waiting for Leshawna so that I'll be the first person she sees in the morning," he answered.

"You do that often?" he awkwardly asked.

"Everyday," he answered. "It brightens her mornings," he nodded.

"I'm sure it does."

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm…" he looked down at the coffee cups in his hands.

"Oh, I see," Harold said. "You want to surprise your lady. Ah, young love. I remember the first day of mine and Leshawna's relationship," he dreamingly continued.

"Harold, you and Leshawna weren't really in a relationship."

"You are so naïve, Trent," Harold threw his arm over his shoulder. "You have yet to learn."

"Learn what?"

"That you never realize how special a person is until you break her heart," he deeply said. "That's why I'm showing Leshawna how much I love her every day."

"That's not the case with me and Courtney-"

"I can't rely on her feelings," Harold ranted on. "I have to make her fall in love with me every day."

Leshawna's door opened.

"Which reminds me," he said. "I have to go woo an impossible woman. Catch you later!" he ran after her. "Leshawna, my delicate peach blossom…"

Trent smiled. The fool was truly in love with her. He sucked in a deep breath preparing to knock on Courtney's door when he heard the sharp sound of her violin. He glued his ear to the door. He didn't know whether it was good or bad if she was awake. The music was sad. He knew she was thinking of Duncan. It made his stomach turn and gave him the urge of walking up to him and punching him in the face. Words just wouldn't suffice. Clearing his throat, he knocked on the door. The music stopped. Several minutes had passed, but she didn't answer.

"Courtney, it' me," he said. The violin started again. He sighed. Why did she have to be such a difficult girl? "I know you're mad, but come out already," he continued. "I know you're up!"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he heard Duncan's voice.

He grimly looked up at him to see that he exited his own room.

"Oh, you brought coffee? Thanks," he snatched the mug from his hand.

"Duncan, give me back my cup," Trent growled.

"Or what, Tory?" e rhetorically asked. "Are you going to slap me and grab my hair?"

Trent stepped forward. He knocked one more time at Courtney's door.

"Told you once, told you twice,' Duncan rolled his eyes. "Stay away from her, wimp!"

"I think that's her decision to make and as long as Courtney wants me, I'm never leaving her side," he threatened.

"Give me a break. Go put those words in one of your lame sissy songs," Duncan laughed.

Trent was fussing.

"Eventually, sing the song to her. That'll sweep her off her feet. I guess that's all you do right?"

"What we do is none of your business."

"Thought so…Man, she's like a reptile in bed. Those martial arts things do pay-off…"

"Okay, that's it!" Trent pounced on Duncan knocking him off his feet.

"Hey!" Duncan struggled as they rolled on the floor.

"Apologize!" Trent yelled.

"Why, you little shrimp-"Duncan wanted to say before Trent landed a fist in his face.

"Now you've asked for it!" Duncan rolled on top of him. "I'm telling you, stay away from her!" he grabbed him by the shirt.

"No," Trent hissed.

Duncan angrily started hitting him. He was dying to kick his boyfriend material ass for a while now.

"Hey!" they heard Courtney's cry. "Stop it, you two!"

She pulled Duncan away. "Whatever do you think you're doing?!" she yelled.

"He started it, babe," Duncan pointed at Trent who was nursing his bleeding nose.

Courtney got red with anger. "What gives you the right to call me that?! Let me remember you that I stopped being your girlfriend the moment you chose money over me!"

"Please," he scoffed. "Like you wouldn't have done the same."

She bit her lower lip trying to help Trent up.

"What's happening here?" they heard Gwen's raspy voice. "Trent! You're hurt," she ran up to him and held his chin. "What the hell!"

Courtney glared at her and pulled Trent away. "Come on, Mr. Muscles, let me clean those wounds," she scolded him.

"Gwen…" he sadly looked at her.

"Whatever did you do to him?" Gwen asked Duncan.

"Wimp asked for it," he shrugged.

Gwen angrily passed by him.

"What, no kiss?!" he cried. He flinched. Even though it took him a lot to admit, that black eye was real.

"Rest here," Courtney carefully laid him on the smooth white sheets.

He rolled his eyes around her incredibly tidy room.

"Hey, Courtney…" he said.

"Yeah?" she answered.

He could hear the tap water running. "I think that your ceiling is shaking…"

He heard her giggle. "Boy, you must have hurt your head pretty bad," she shook her head. "Let me just arrange those pillows," she leaned above him so that her hand could push up the pillows he had his head propped against.

Trent stared widely at the amount of cleavage he was unknowingly shown.

"There," she smiled.

He looked away blushing.

"Oh, dear," she tapped her lips.

"What?!" he asked afraid that she caught on to him.

"You're so red. Don't tell me you have a fever," she touched his forehead.

"N-no," he stammered. 'It's from the blood!"

"Right, the blood," she picked up the hot towel. "This might sting a bit," she proceeded cleaning his face.

"Ouch!" he hissed. "Courtney!"

"Not so macho like back there, huh? Men are such babies," she scolded him. "What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to-"he tried.

"Stalking is not the solution!" she snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb. You came around for Gwen."

He cleared his voice. "In case you haven't noticed I was knocking at your door."

"Then," her eyebrow furrowed. "After you chickened out on Gwen, you decided to come and whine at me. That's why I ignored you in the first place."

Trent had a bewildered look on his face. Wouldn't it had been more logical to assume that he was after her from the beginning? But leave it to Courtney to go for the long way around. He hated when she was oblivious to his chivalrous ways.

"Yeah," he squeezed his eyes as the towel brushed along his cheek. "I saw Duncan come out of his room."

A smile flashed on her lips. "Really?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm sorry to say this, Courtney; you've been nothing but a friend and all," she gave him a funny look. "A very deranged friend, but still a friend."

"And your point is?" she asked.

"That the guy is a creep!" he snapped. "Why?" he put a hand over hers. "Why him?"

Courtney felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as their hands melted together in an electrifying touch. His green eyes were hard on her disarmed figure gave her shivers down her spine.

"Because," she looked away. "Because he was the only one who wanted to know me." She pulled her hand away. "He wanted to know me: how I thought, how I acted, what made me tick and what calmed me. He wanted me in his world."

Trent thoughtfully looked at her. He wanted the same things with her. Of course, not in a romantic way, no, never, but she seemed kind and gentle underneath the tough psychotic exterior. He knew that there was more to her than her bratty fits. She made him curious.

"I know that I'm not very easy to like," she shrugged. "But he liked me just the way I was."

He softly blinked. He liked Courtney that way. He liked it when she spoke her mind and said what she wanted.

"I-"he wanted to say.

"And done," she got up and threw the towel in the basket. "Good as new," she smiled at him. She stretched her hands. "Man, I could use some coffee."

"Actually I-"he wanted to say when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Courtney yelled.

"Hello, Courtney!" Bridgette came in the room. "Hey, Trent."

"Hi," he jumped off the bed.

"So I and the girls are hitting the spa. Wanna join us?" she asked.

"Sure!" she happily replied.

Trent pouted. He was really enjoying his conversation with Courtney. He felt stupid for being selfish enough to think that he was her only friend.

"Trent, Geoff said that he's going to play basketball with the guys," Bridgette told him.

"M'yeah."

"Can't wait for the spa!" Courtney punched her fists in the air.

"Aw, Courtney," Bridgette tapped her shoulder. "I think Trent wanted to spend some more time with you."

"Oh, he'll survive," she said. She looked at the pouting Trent. "Won't you, sweetie?"

"Sure, muffin," he sighed.

"Oh, why don't you give him a kiss?" Bridgette suggested.

"M-me?" Courtney asked in disbelief.

"You are his girlfriend, right?"

"Oh, right," she threw her arms around his neck. "I won't take too long with the girls."

"Fine," he firmly gripped her waist.

Courtney looked down at him with unsure eyes. His face didn't give anything away. She bit her lower lip.

"Oh, I'm going to give you two lovebirds a moment," Bridgette exited the room.

Trent continued to stare at her as they evenly breathed.

"You can let go of me now," her arms fell weak around his neck.

"I know," he whispered, but his grip only tightened around her, even though she was heavy.

Her body became more and more numb. She propped her forehead against his. "Damn…" she whispered.

He let her go. "Right, I was just playing it up in case Bridgette came back."

"Good thinking," she grabbed her stuff. "Come see me before dinner."

"Will do," he answered.

"This is awsome!" Lindsay squealed. "I feel so relaxed."

"Isn't it a bit too hot in here?" Beth asked propping against the wall of the sauna.

"It's supposed to be like that," Heather commented from her corner, but everyone ignored her.

"What am I doing here again?" Gwen sighed. Her foundation and eyeliner were trickled on her cheeks.

"Hush!" Leshawna said. "This is supposed to relax you. You don't get this kind of treatment out on the street."

Gwen rolled her eyes as the door opened and Bridgette and Courtney came in.

"Hey, guys!" Bridgette waved. "Look who's here!"

"Perfect," Gwen moaned.

"Christy!" Lindsay clapped her hands. "Come sit here!"

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hate me from the show?"

"I do?" Lindsay looked confused. "I forgot…"

"Come on girls," Bridgette said taking a seat next to Gwen. "We're all friends here, right?"

"Right," Leshawna and Gwen muttered.

"So, Courtney how's Trent?" both Katie and Sadie asked.

"What about him?" she bit her lower lip.

"Don't be shy," Lindsay grabbed her wrist as if they were childhood friends. "You can tell us. We won't tell anyone!"

She scratched the back of her head. "There's not much to say."

"When did you start crushing on him?" Sadie asked.

"How did you two hook up?" Katie seconded her.

"Is he a good kisser?" Sadie insisted.

Courtney was already getting dizzy.

"Girls, we shouldn't intrude," Bridgette interfered. "And I think that Courtney doesn't want to be insensitive."

"No," Gwen said. "Actually, I'm more than curious to hear how you two got together," she grinned. Since Courtney claimed that they were dating, she was just curious to see how much of a girlfriend she really was.

"I really do think it's none of your business," Courtney narrowed her eyes at her.

"Like Bridgette said, we're all friends here," Gwen insisted.

"Yay!" the blonde cheered. "If Greta's cool with it, spill!"

"Unless you have anything to hide," Gwen smirked.

Courtney was fussing. "Oh, well, you know how Duncan chose money over me on the show," she started. "I just knew that I couldn't possibly date him anymore."

"The jerk," Lindsay said. "You did a good thing dumping him."

"I don't know what was in my mind when I thought that I could ever commit to him."

"Actually, he dumped you," Gwen pointed out.

Courtney glared at her. "As I waited for the season finale, I met a very…special person."

"You mean Tyler?" Lindsay squealed.

"Um, no, I meant Trent," Courtney said.

"Oh," Lindsay's eyebrows furrowed. "Trent!"

"We didn't get to interact that much on the show, but we've spent some time alone and I got to see the real him," she smiled.

"That's so sweet!" Bridgette squealed.

"Funny," Gwen cut in. "I remember that Trent spent the whole time in his room."

"And where was I?" Courtney challenged her.

"Um, flirting with Justin?" Gwen rhetorically said.

"Oh," all the girls gasped.

"This is stupid," Heather got out.

"Hey," Courtney tried to laugh. "A girl has to keep her option open, right? And besides, you weren't his girlfriend anymore so you wouldn't know."

Gwen glared at her.

"So how did you two like hook up?" Sadie asked.

"Oh, well, it came naturally," she shrugged. "We were getting along so great and agreed that it was time to take it to the next level."

"And how does he kiss?" Katie asked.

Courtney blushed at the thought of kissing Trent, though she did wonder how it felt. "I'm not going to get into details."

She heard Gwen scoff.

"I'm just going to say… "she grinned at Gwen. "Mind-blowing."

"Oh and how does Trent feel about the list?" Gwen asked.

"Trent didn't need one."

"Neither did Duncan, but knowing you," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Courtney snapped.

"You know."

"No, I don't know!"

"The way that you're always trying to control other people's lives since you obviously have none on your own. The way you like tricking and manipulating people like you are doing with Trent!" Gwen yelled.

"Trent is not-"Courtney defended herself.

"He doesn't love you, Courtney! He does not love you!" Gwen yelled.

Courtney got up and stepped back.

"I think I had enough steam," she left.

"Me too," Beth seconded her.

"Dang, girl," Leshawna whispered.

"What?!" Gwen looked at her.

"Seriously, Gwen," Bridgette got up with an upset look on her face. "That was uncalled for."

Leshawna sighed.

"You agree with me!" Gwen cried.

"It sounded back there that you were more like trying to convince yourself rather than her," her friend answered.

"Convince what?"

"That Trent doesn't love her."

"Whatever," she crossed her arms.

"Who said he could play?" Duncan narrowed his eyes when he saw Trent on the basketball court.

"It's cool, man," Geoff said. "I told him to come."

"Fine," Duncan rolled his eyes. "As long as he's not on my team," he grinned.

Trent glared at him.

Duncan laughed. "I gave him a bloody nose this morning."

"Nasty," DJ said.

"And who gave you that black eye?" Trent crossed his arms.

"Whatever," he replied. "I'm the better kisser. Ask Courtney any day. Once we were…" he trailed off with DJ.

Trent was boiling inside. He wanted to go up to him and shut him up.

"Save it for the game, dude," Geoff grabbed him by the collar.

Trent sighed. So what if Duncan was a better kisser? At least he was an honest one. He felt like slapping his forehead. He and Courtney hadn't even kissed. How could he even be thinking about kissing her when he loved Gwen, didn't he?

As they started the game, the only thing Duncan did was harass Trent shoving him and tripping him.

"Hey, that's a penalty!" Trent yelled after falling flat on his face.

Duncan laughed. "Wuss," he high-fived DJ.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go," Geoff patted his shoulder. "We're losing."

"Why?" Trent complained. "It's his fault!" Geoff pointed to the bleachers. "Fine."

The only other person there was Cody who looked very excited to see him.

"Did Geoff say that I'm in?" he asked.

"No," Trent sat next to im.

"Bummer," he sighed. "Oh, well, what's up?"

"Nothing," Trent sighed.

"You don't look good, man. Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

"What?"

"Did you and Courtney have a fight?"

"No…I mean…it's complicated."

"I'm good w ith relationships. You can talk to me," he said.

Trent skeptically looked at him.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me. I'm actually glad that one managed to escape the Codemeister's charm. All those poor other girls," he shook his head.

Trent sighed. "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone," he leaned closer and told Cody everything.

Cody's eyes widened. "So let me get this straight. One sunny August day, Courtney came stomping in your room saying that you should pretend to date to get back at Gwen and Duncan?"

"Right."

"And you accepted?"

"Right."

"And this has been going on for…?"

"Four days."

"So you've been pretending to date her for four days?"

"Right."

"And you still haven't cracked?"

"Right."

"Dude, you're totally falling for her," Cody said.

"Right," Trent automatically answered then flinched. "I mean no. Courtney, no."

"At first it was just pretend, but now you're totally hooked," he continued. "On Courtney. I feel sorry for you, man, Cody patted his shoulder.

"No!" Trent cried. "I'm doing this to spite Duncan for being a jerk. Gwen is just an innocent victim."

"You're not spiting Duncan for stealing Gwen away by pretending to date Courtney," Cody pointed out. "This is not about Gwen."

"No," he answered.

"So it is about Courtney."

"Yes! I mean no… I mean… I don't know."

"Dude, you love her."

"Seriously? Courtney? The bossy, bratty, crazy Courtney?"

"You love her."

"The obnoxious, insensitive, mean Courtney?"

"You love her," Cody insisted. He got a wave from Geoff. "I'm in! Wish me luck!" he jumped.

"The smart, talented and, in a twisted way, cute Courtney?" There was no Cody to tell him that he was falling for the most annoying and bratty and crazy girl on earth. "Oh, man," he sunk in his chair.

Lunch seemed strange without her around to point out his flaws and verbally emasculate him. There was a certain rumor around the room, but he was too busy grasping the fact that maybe he was falling for her. He moaned. It was a given that falling for Courtney meant no soft landing, not even a parachute.

"Is this seat taken?" Noah asked Heather who was enjoying her own table while Harold had managed to grab a seat at Leshawna's table.

She didn't bother to answer.

"Okay, then," he placed his plate across her. "Do you like…peas?" he awkwardly asked.

She didn't answer. He was thinking of giving up when she answered. "Maybe. Do you like me?" she bluntly asked.

He gulped trying to maintain his cool. "Maybe."

Trent was playing with the spaghetti in his plate when Katie and Sadie came up to him.

"Trent, you're sad!" they gasped.

"So did you and Courtney like break up?" Sadie asked.

"No!" he snapped. "Who said that?"

"Gwen said some harsh things to her. We thought that-"

"What did Gwen say?" he asked.

"She said that you don't love her," Katie answered.

"And Courtney?" he urged them.

"We don't know. She left."

"No…" he said. He immediately got up and rushed to her room without sparing Gwen a glance.

"He knows," Leshawna said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"He knows that he loves her," Harold solemnly said.

Gwen waited for Leshawna to yell at her stalker, but she didn't.

"Where is that loser going?" Duncan suspiciously looked at him.

"I don't know," DJ replied. "You were saying?"

"Oh, yeah, so once I scored Courtney in…" he continued.

Cody was exaggerating. But what if there was the slightest chance that he was actually falling for her? He shook his head. No more what ifs. He knocked at the door.

"Come in!"

She was standing by the window looking outside.

"Courtney?" he asked.

"Oh, Trent," she turned on her heels and hid her eyes behind her hair. "What's up?"

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to be soft. He saw her violin on the bed. He grabbed it and gave it to her. "Play."

"Why?" she looked at him with red tired eyes.

"Please," he whispered. "Because I'd love to hear you play."

She weakly smiled. "Have a seat." She gripped her violin. "This one goes out to someone special in the audience."


	5. Day 4

I said no more long chapters, but damn, I just couldn't help myself. If I'm not going to do a one-shot for Christmas(with a differen pairing) then I'm definitely updating it before New Year's. I'm a bit nervous, though. Hope that I can.

* * *

Courtney rolled her eyes to the window. It was a starless night and the only lights were far away somewhere out in the town. She shrugged. Those would have to do. She continued resting on the bed with her hands tucked underneath her head. Opposite to her was Trent with his head propped against a pillow strumming his guitar. They hadn't spoken in a while, but the new found silence was comforting.

"Hey," she said. He tilted his head upwards. "We've been lying like this for five hours."

Trent checked with the digital clock on the nightstand. "Indeed," he answered. "Five hours had passed since you finished playing."

"Countless opportunities to tick Duncan and Gwen off," she dully looked at her manicure.

Trent grimaced. "I'm tired of Gwen and Duncan."

"Who isn't?" she rhetorically asked.

"Let's just not talk about them," he said. She bit her lower lip. "Just for tonight."

"Okay," she agreed.

"That was some awsome playing back there," he complemented her.

"It's nothing, really, just a hobby. I didn't rehears enough."

"Good enough for me. What do you plan on doing after high school?"

"Go to Queens and study psychology and become a teenage counselor," she replied so fast it made his skin curl up. "How about you?"

He gulped. He hated the question. "I'd like to own a bike shop."

"Long way to get there," she commented.

"I know," he sighed. "Especially when your family doesn't support you."

"They don't?"

"No. My father wants me to become a lawyer."

"Is he a lawyer too?"

He rolled his eyes. "Have you ever heard of Smith and Associates?"

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "Their sharks won me the lawsuit. Does he work there?"

"No," he answered. "He owns it."

Courtney stared at him. "You mean to say your father is Burton Smith?"

"That would be him."

"Wow. You must be very proud."

"I am," he answered. "Wish that he would be proud of me."

"Demanding?" she asked.

"Very demanding."

"All the worst for the best. Who knows, maybe you'll change your mind." He grumbled in response. "Do you have other brothers or sisters?"

"I do," he smiled. "I have a six year old sister."

"What's her name?"

"Carrie," he smiled.

"What's she like?"

"Very cute," he answered. "And adorable. You just have to love her. Its like she invites you to do it."

"That's weird," she said.

"It is? Oh, and she's a real enthusiast. She cried when I sent her a Beth doll."

"Hey!" she complained. "Why not a Courtney doll?"

"Well, your lawyers didn't agree to them," he pointed out. "I tried teaching her to play guitar. It didn't work out. She's more into playing with dolls," he sheepishly smiled.

"Speaking of which," she snatched his guitar. "How do you work this thing?" she ran her left fingers over the strings.

He chuckled. "You're not holding it right."

"Oh?" she had a confused look on her face.

"It's the other way around," he said. "Much better," he smiled. His guitar looked good on her. He shook his head. He had to snap out of it.

"Now what?" she curiously looked at him blinking her eyes.

"Well you put your right fingers like this and your left ones…like…" he showed her.

"Like this?" she asked struggling with the guitar.

He shook his head. "No. Here, let me help you."

He went behind her and put his hands over hers. Courtney's heart fell to the pit of her stomach as she felt his heart vibrate against her back.

"See, your hands go like this…"

Her wrist fell numb in his hand as he helped her pinch the guitar strings.

"That's it. You're doing it!" he exclaimed.

"I am!" she giggled. She looked up at him. He winced at how close she was. They looked at each other without saying a word when they heard something like rocks falling and a sharp laugh. "What was that?" she asked.

"Oh," Trent scratched the back of his head. "Owen's room is next to mine. Things get a little bit wild between him and Izzy at night."

They heard Izzy cry Tarzan style.

"And does this happen often?" Courtney asked.

They both winced when they heard the sound of a whip.

"Almost every night from twelve to three in the morning," he bit his lower lip.

They heard a cry similar to a goat.

"Please tell me that was Izzy," Courtney said.

"Believe me, I'd love to, but I can't guarantee," he answered. "Anyway…do you have any other brothers and sisters?"

"No," she answered.

"How about a pet?"

"No."

"So what do your parents do?"

"My mother is a geography teacher and my father is a manager," she answered.

"Busy, huh?"

"No."

"Travel a lot?"

"No."

"Had lots of nannies?"

"No," she got up in a sitting position. "Trent, you're not going to find a wrecked childhood. My parents are home all the time. We went on family trips. My mother cooks dinner and my father tucks me to bed. I'm mean because I want to," she looked away.

He also got up in a sitting position. They were face to face; feet pointing in the opposite directions. He watched as the city lights traced golden lines on her tan cheek. He placed his hand on her neck and made her look at him.

"Why were you crying?" he asked.

"Someone was mean to me," she calmly answered.

"Who?"

"Gwen."

"What did she say?"

She bit her lower lip. "The truth," she hopped off the bed. "That it's impossible for someone to love me. That I should stop deluding myself that they do because they obviously don't."

"Courtney," he came behind her.

He watched their blurry reflections in the dark window. He saw tears in her eyes.

"I-"

She turned. "You have to promise me that you'll help me," she sobbed. "Wuss."

"I…" his thumbs reached to rub off her tears. "I.."

"Promise me!" she pushed his hands away.

"I promise," he sighed.

"Good," she nodded. "It's late. If you'll excuse me," she went for the door.

"But, Courtney-" he tried protesting.

"Let me go!" she pushed him away and ran with tears in her eyes.

He slammed the door to his room before kicking off his shoes and jumping on the bed. He just wanted to be nice. He wanted to like her, but it was so hard for him to do it if she wouldn't allow him. Gwen wasn't so complicated. What was wrong with going slow? What was wrong with normal?

* * *

The next morning he was among the first persons to arrive at the dining hall. He frowned when he saw that Courtney wasn't there to testily point at the clock. He appreciated now neither Katie nor Sadie dared to come near the table anymore. He stopped in front of the coffee machine and visualized Courtney there. He automatically took a mug and added two lumps of brown sugar and cream. He returned to his table. Ten minutes later, Courtney came in with a wide smile towering on her face.

"Good morning, Sunshine," she took a seat next to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He warily looked at her. "Seriously, what mental institute have you recently checked out of?"

"Sarcasm," she noticed. "Excellent way to start the day," she poured half a bottle of maple syrup on her pancakes.

"Do you suffer of multiple personality disorder? Because last night-"he wanted to say, but she cut him off.

"Last night was last night," she dismissed him with a wave. "It was silly, really," she laughed. "We should pretend it never happened."

He bit his lips. It did happened; to him at least.

"We're losing ground so I've come up with a new strategy," she said taking a mouthful of pancakes.

"What?" he looked in a confused way.

"I think that you should tell me what you like in a girl," she swallowed. "That way we'll act like the perfect couple," she wiped the syrup from the corner of her mouth.

He swallowed hard. Playing pretend wasn't the first thing on his agenda today. Figuring out his feelings for her was a definitely to-do. She eagerly looked at him.

"What about you? Why don't you tell me what you look for in a guy?"

"I'm a good actress. I can make do with what I have even though he is an idealistic dork," she answered.

A smile was playing on his lips. "Then I'd like to meet this idealistic dork because last time I checked your pretend boyfriend was a smoking hot musician."

She thoughtfully looked at him. "Cute-maybe, but definitely not hot."

"Why not?" he pouted.

She giggled. "Because he doesn't have a fever." He looked away. She chuckled. She placed her hot fingers on his cheek and pulled him closer. "And because he's incredibly easy to tease."

He blushed. "W-what are you doing?"

"Gwen is totally staring at us," she closed the space between them. He felt a few of her strands brush against his cheek.

She shyly looked at him. Her eyes were inviting him to taste her. His look darkened as he tried adopting the bad boy attitude. She pulled away laughing. "Like I said. So easy to tease," she munched on her pancakes.

"Manipulation process terminated," Gwen grumbled. Leshawna quizzically looked at her friend. "Courtney's finally messed up his mind."

"Please," Duncan scoffed. "Clearly he's the one who caught her in his cheap romance charms."

"Trent wouldn't do something like that. He has better taste in girls."

"Courtney turned down Justin for me. That's got to count for something."

"Um, yeah. You had a better chance wining than him."

"You two should stop fighting and do what you should have done the moment Courtney and Trent started dating."

"Beat up Pretty Boy with his guitar?" Duncan asked.

"Exorcise Courtney?" Gwen asked.

"Confront them," Leshawna said. "You go to Trent and tell him what you think and you, for crying out loud, just go and talk to that girl instead of threatening left and right to kill everyone."

Gwen and Duncan looked at each other.

"I guess it's the best thing to do," Gwen said. Duncan looked away. "I've had messed up feelings for far too long," she muttered to herself.

"I have a better idea," Courtney grinned.

Trent sighed. "You seem to be full of them these days."

"Tell me what Gwen used to do to you," she said making him choke on his coffee.

"That's a little bit too personal."

"Ew," she frowned. "I didn't mean that kind of stuff. I'm not interested in that. I meant like nicknames and other such things."

Trent stared at her. "Why are you trying so hard to be Gwen?"

"I'm not!" she snapped. "Just tell me what does Gwen have that I don't?"

He was speechless. He looked at her and she was perfect; her own twisted perfect. "I want it to be different with you."

She nervously blushed. Why did Trent have to be so cute? And was he starting to get under her skin? No, of course not. She had to focus on the goal and ignore the fact that her heart beat a little too fast whenever he looked at her.

"Not helping me, Trent," she answered.

"Cast mates!" their heads snapped in Chris' direction. "I'm proud to announce that tonight we have karaoke night so warm up those voices!"

"Awesome!" Trent said.

"Embarrassing," Courtney chanted.

"C'mon, I've heard you sing on the show. You have a pretty nice voice," he encouragingly said.

"Please," she laughed. "Did you really think that was me?"

He nodded.

"No, it was Casey-an intern," she laughed.

"Oh," he said.

"Don't worry," she slyly smirked. "Maybe I'll introduce you two some day. Then you can make sweet music together."

He grinned. "I'd love that."

She frowned. "You would?"

"Sure," he replied. "A girl who knows her music? Totally my type."

His attitude angered her. "Well, I was an understudy for my friend Macy in our school musical."

"Which musical?' he asked.

"Moulin Rouge," she answered. "Never got to sing, though."

"That's too bad," he sincerely said.

"Well," she got up. "See you tonight, Elvis," she whispered.

"See you," he had a dumb smile on his lips and for the first time in four days he was actually looking forward to the evening.

His smile faded when he saw Gwen in front of him.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

He nodded. "Have a seat."

They awkwardly looked at each other.

"So…" Gwen started.

"So?"

"What are you doing, Trent?"

"Um," he looked at the coffee mug in his hand. "Drinking coffee?"

"You know I'm not talking about the coffee. I'm talking about Courtney. What do you think you're doing with her?"

"I'm dating her not that it should concern you."

"But it does! Trent, I don't like seeing you get hurt."

"Could've fooled me."

"What's with you? You weren't like this before! She's changing you!"

"Actually, Gwen," he bit his lower lip. He had dreamt of the moment she would come crawling back to him. Seeing it happen now angered him. "She did change me. Every time I'm with her I become a better person."

"She's bad news! Stay away from her!"

"Do you still love me, Gwen?" he asked her.

She looked at him. She didn't want to go back there again. Loving Trent had been too much pressure on her. She shook her head. "No, but as a friend-"

"You're so naïve," he stood up. "You thought that being friends with Duncan was okay, that it wouldn't affect me. You think that we can still be friends after what happened. You broke my heart!"

"Trent…" he whispered.

"I don't love you the way I did," he turned on his heels and rushed to his room. There, where no one saw him, he cried.

Gwen felt tears trickling down her cheeks. It was finally over.

* * *

Noah rushed to the closing lift doors and shoved his shoulder to slide in. He heard a scoff and looked up to see Heather staring at him. He gulped.

"Hey…"

They continued to stare at each other

"Oh, for crying out loud!" she hit the red button and grabbed him by the shirt.

Noah gasped as she pulled him in a passionate kiss. They both collided on the floor. "I… had… fantasies…" Noah whimpered trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up!" Heather hungrily kissed him.

* * *

Courtney opened the door. "Duncan-"

He grabbed her by the waist and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Missed you, babe," he smirked.

She frowned. "Please let me go."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "If you wanna be like that, can we talk for a sec?"

"Talk," she folded her arms over her chest.

"I was hoping for some privacy. If you aren't afraid of being alone with me, that is," he smirked.

She stepped away to let him in. He hopped on the bed.

"Oh, comfy," he said. She waited in front of him. "Sit next to me."

She rolled her eyes and flopped on the bed next to him. "What is it?"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You know," he whispered trailing kisses down her jaw line.

"No, I don't," she pulled away.

"You like to play, don't you?" he winked. "I like to play too," he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You've won, babe. I'm pissed," he breathed against her lips.

"What about Gwen?" she asked as he attacked her throat in a way that made her flinch with anxiety.

"Please," he looked at her. "You know that you're the one I come back to in the end. Consider we're even now and forget about that dork," he kissed her lips and slowly laid her on the bed.

"Am I the only one?" she asked; her heart as small as a flea.

He nodded and smashed his lips against hers. The kiss was hot, passionate, just as remembered. His hands were everywhere. He wanted only her. She widely opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She felt like choking. Why wasn't this enough? She pushed him away and buried her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this. I have a boyfriend," she caught her breath.

He frowned. "Okay, this is getting really annoying."

"No," she gulped scared about what she was about to say. "I'm in love with him."

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I…I can't do it anymore because I'm in love with Trent," she continued amazed at her words.

"Wait a minute," he jumped off the bed. "You're breaking up with me.?"

She nodded.

"Fine!" he yelled "Not like I care. I've got my million and plenty girls just dying to get their hands on me. You hear that?!"

She continued staring out into space. He grumbled before leaving her room.

"I'm in love with him…"

* * *

"Um, Chris?" Chef stared at the surveillance camera.

"What is it, Chef?" Chris came behind him. "Holly crap!" his eyes widened as he saw Heather and Noah making on the lift floor.

"Should I stop them?' he asked.

"Of course not! Keep it rolling! This will be great for ratings!"

"Um, okay," Chef scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, what's she doing with her tongue?" Chris leaned closer to the display and pulled himself a chair next to Chef.

* * *

Duncan angrily stared at the ceiling above his bed. It annoyed him to end that was the one to break it off. He heard someone aggressively knock on his door. He opened it to find Gwen with tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Gwen, what happened?" he asked.

"It's all over," she sobbed. She threw her arms around his shoulders

"Hey what are you-"

"Show me something real," she smashed her lips against his.

He struggled to push her away. "Gwen, I understand that you're confused. But seriously, what has gotten into you?"

She stared at him. "It's so over between me and him so why not, Duncan? I thought this was the closure I needed. We needed. For us to happen."

He shook his head. "Gwen, you're my best friend. Go to your room and get some rest."

"Come with me!" she grabbed his wrist.

He indulgently smiled. "Now's not the right time."

* * *

Courtney felt like hitting her head against the aluminum table. "I hate you," she glared at Trent who was sitting next to her.

He smiled. Indeed, he wasn't really into listening to Katie and Sadie singing to The Pussycat Doll's Don'cha.

"C'mon, Geoff's singing wasn't so bad," he said.

"NOW I'M A BELIEVER!" she cried mimicking Geoff. "That was not singing. That was yelling." At least she was happy that neither Duncan nor Gwen were there. "Finally," she moaned when Sadie and Katie jumped off the stage.

"Thank you, girls," Chris said. "And now, let's hear it for our top musician-Trent!"

Everyone clapped as he got up on stage. He grabbed the microphone. "I would like to perform a duo," he said. "I would like to ask Courtney to join me."

She shook her head, but everyone started clapping and cheering. She shyly got up on stage.

"I'm going to kill you after this,' she growled.

He laughed.

She flinched as she heard the first notes. "What is this?"

"Oh, you know," he smirked. "Love Medley from Moulin Rouge."

She had a bewildered expression on her face.

"All you need is love!" he challenged.

He heart started beating faster as she forgot the line.

"All you need is love!"

He encouragingly smiled. She had to admit that it was corny, but sometimes a girl could use some corny.

"All you need is love…"he poured.

"Love is just a game," she smirked.

"I was mean for loving you, baby, you were meant for loving me!"

She laughed and forgot all about the people around her and carried on looking only at his lovely smile. In the end everyone was impressed. They were clapping and whistling.

"Thank you!" Trent said.

"Kiss! Kiss!" they all cried.

They awkwardly wrapped their arms around each other and locked gazes. They slowly leaned and brushed their lips. Courtney felt her cheeks on fire.

"Let's get out of here," he took her by the hand and dashed out the door.

They quietly walked to Courtney's room. She felt uneasy around him. She didn't know what to say. A lot of questions were going through her mind. His green eyes were heard on her. She could tell that had questions too. Her heart was on the verge of popping out of her chest.

"You were amazing," he whispered. He leaned closer and closer and their lips met in a soft beginner kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He answered by pushing her into the door.

She pushed away. "That kiss back there meant nothing."

"Totally," he gave her a swift nod before attacking her lips again.

She looked at him again. "And this one the same."

"And neither will the next one."

Their lips collided again stronger than ever. Her nails dug into his shoulder as his hands explored her round curves. They stopped; both gasping.

"Because you're totally not my type," she said.

"You're not mine, either," he pulled her in his arms again nibbling on her lower lip. She hardened against him.

"I think you should go," she pushed him away.

"Yeah," he stepped away and walked a few steps before rushing back for another kiss. "Okay, I'm-" she pulled him by the wrist smashing her lips against his.

"Bye!" she slammed the door behind her.

"Damn," he whispered. "Six kisses."


	6. Day 5

Rather stupid, rather rushed and rather superficial. This was pain to write. It didn't come out the way I wanted it, although I do have big plans for Day 6 which You'll catch in 2010. In the meanwhile for some quality writing(if you can call it that) check out my Christmas fic entitled Merry Christmas? featuring a side pairing in this story - the charming Noah and the lovely Heather. Enjoy.

* * *

Trent spit a mouthful of toothpaste in the sink. He brushed away the steam off the mirror.

"But I can't help falling in love with you…" he chanted admiring his own reflection.

He ran a hand through his dripping wet hair. He smirked remembering the previous night and the way it had played out. Courtney proved out to be amazing. She was full of surprises. He felt like he had to make it up to her with and be his best romantic self.

"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?" he chanted as he opened the bathroom door. "For I can't-Courtney, ah!" he yelled taking a few steps backwards when he saw her lying on his bed.

"Ah!" she yelled rolling off the bed.

"What are you doing here?" he clutched on to the towel wrapped around his waist.

"I came to greet you," she pocked up her head.

"Ah, close your eyes!" he yelled.

"They're closed! They're closed!" she covered her eyes.

"Keep them that way!" he snatched a spare set of clothes and slammed the door to the bathroom.

She giggled. He was such a prude, although she could have given him a warning. She remembered he's scared expression. Not a chance.

Trent stared at his reflection several moments after pulling on his shirt. He ran a hand through his hair. He was shaking from all of his limbs. He didn't know what to do or how to react. Leave it to Courtney to enter abruptly in his life and shake it until everything's upside down. He felt slightly emasculated. He straightened his shoulders and went there determined to sweep her off her.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she laughed.

"You're really funny, did someone tell you that? A total comedian," he answered.

"Thanks, I try hard," she gracefully battered her eyelashes.

He opened the drawer in his nightstand and revealed a tube of pills. He pulled out two and took a swing at his water.

"What, you're taking pills?" she asked.

"And you're not?' he raised an eyebrow.

"What are they for?"

"They're anxiety pills so that I don't have panic attacks, you know," he answered.

"Oh, so it's that bad?" she asked.

"It's getting better," he shrugged.

"Okay," she gulped.

"So, um," he scratched the back of his head. "What are you doing here this early?" he asked.

"You know….just…" she felt her cheeks on fire.

"Yes?" he softly looked at her.

She bit her lower lips. "I was just thinking that…last night…"

"Yes?" he smiled.

"Duncan and Gwen weren't at karaoke!" she quickly said. "A-and what if they're together? What if they hooked up?" she anxiously said.

His smile dropped. "Courtney, I don't really-"he wanted to say.

"And we should go, like now! And check it out!" she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down the stairs to the dining hall.

Gwen was nowhere to be seen. Duncan was at the guy's table amiably chatting with DJ about he had scored a date with the hotel receptionist. Trent and Courtney awkwardly looked at each other.

"So..." she started.

"So?" he hopefully looked at her.

"I think I'm going to sit with Bridgette and Geoff if that's cool with you?" she said. She bit her lower lip. Coward.

"Sure, I was planning on sitting with Cody anyway," he answered with a disappointed look in his eyes.

Courtney unenthusiastically went to the table where Geoff and Bridgette were currently making out.

"Hey, guys," she pulled a chair next to them.

Geoff raised his finger asking her to wait a second.

"Geoff, we've got company," Bridgette playfully pushed him away.

"Hey, Courtney, what's up?" Geoff asked.

"Nothing much," Courtney dully stared at her raisin pancakes.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Bridgette cooed at her. "Did you and Trent get in a fight?"

"No…" she answered.

"Then, you want to tell us what's wrong?" she smiled.

"Well," Courtney's eyes rolled in Geoff's direction.

"Oh, Geoff, please go get me a big plate of fruit," Bridgette said.

"But-"he wanted to protest, but she pushed him away. "Spill."

"Well…last night…we…"Bridgette curiously looked at her. "We kissed," she bumped her forehead against the table.

Bridgette stared at her in awe. "And is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, Bridge," Courtney answered. "It's a long story and I see Geoff right behind you."

"Here you go, my little-"he leaned to give her a peck on the lips.

"You know I'm allergic strawberries," she pushed him away. "Take them back."

Geoff's eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't seem to have a problem with them two days ago…" he walked away.

"You're not going to be too proud of me," Courtney warned her. "Please don't tell anyone…" she started telling her the whole story from the beginning.

* * *

"Trent, my man, coffee?" Cody pointed to the empty cups in front of them.

"Thanks," Trent flopped on the chair next to him as his friend poured him hot coffee from the steaming pot.

"So how's life?" he casually asked. Trent sighed. "Not too rosy, I see. Did she give you the boot?"

"You can say that," he took a sip from his coffee.

"What did you do exactly?" he asked.

"I kissed her," he sighed again.

Cody raised an eyebrow. "And were you like a bad kisser or something?"

"No!" he quickly said. "The kiss was fine," he said, then smirking. "Actually the kisses."

"I get that Courtney is a…special girl, but even I don't understand this. Has she been avoiding you?"

"No, actually, she came to my room this morning," he answered.

"And?"

"And nothing…I'm waiting for a sign and she just blows me off!" he let out a frustrated sigh.

"That's where you're wrong, my friend," Cody patted his shoulder.

"I am?"

"Of course, she's clearly waiting for you to make a move," he categorically answered.

"And how do I make a move?" he asked.

"Well, I'm thinking that guitars won't do this time," he rubbed his chin. "I'm thinking you just have to go to her and tell her what you want."

"But I…" he rubbed his temples. "I don't know what I want!"

"Figure it out," Cody said. "And in the meantime why don't give Sadie and Katie a little smirk to lure them over here?" he suggested.

Trent slouched in his chair. His eyes scanned the room for Courtney. He saw her chatting away with Bridgette. He had moments when he just wanted to crack her head open and see what was going on in there. She surprised him. For once he didn't want to be the ultimate boyfriend, he just wanted to be Trent and with her he didn't care if she wanted him to be otherwise.

* * *

"Courtney," Bridgette sadly said.

"Yeah?"

"What you did wasn't nice," she said. "But…now that you're in love with him, you have to tell him."

"Why? I'm pretty sure that's the last thing he wants to hear. I shoved myself into his life, turned it upside down and on top of that want to stay there. I'm cheeky, aren't I?"

"So you do love him? That's so sweet!" Bridgette squealed.

"Yeah," Courtney looked at her reflection in the coffee. "And because I love him I'm going to the only sensible thing left."

"Oh?" Bridgette looked at her.

"I'm breaking it off. I'm going to tell him that it's over," she said in a shaky voice.

"Courtney no!" Bridgette had an outraged look in her eyes.

"Even I know that being with me is hell. Either I break up with him or I might as well get him a park view at a mental institute," she bitterly said.

"Bridgette, this is the fifth coffee," Geoff groaned. "I'm not going back for the sixth one."

"My perfect boyfriend," Bridgette pulled Geoff in a passionate kiss forgetting about everything around her.

Courtney sighed. Why did she always crave for the impossible? What was wrong with going slow and being cute and cuddly? Her eyebrows furrowed when he saw Trent with a determined expression in his eyes walk up to her table.

"Courtney-"he wanted to say.

She immediately got up and stomped out of the dining hall.

"Courtney!" he ran after her. He caught up with her half way on the stairs. "Courtney, what are you doing?!" he fumed.

"I'm trying to ignore you!" she snapped.

"Why?!"

"Trent," she tiredly said. He willingly smiled. "Oh, forget it…"

"Forget what?" he asked.

"I don't need anymore drama," she sighed. "Just leave me alone."

He frowned and stepped in front of her. "No can do."

"Why?" she sighed.

"Because you came crashing into my life. Think you can get away with that?"

"Don't be unnecessarily difficult," she said.

"Then talk to me, Courtney. Just tell me what you want and get it over with because I'm sick of playing games!" he was angry.

"I…" she didn't know what to reply.

He grabbed her by the hand. "Hey, that hurts!" she cried. "Where are you taking me?!"

He dragged her to his room. He slammed the door and locked it.

* * *

Noah saw the whole thing as he walked back to his room.

"Horny teenagers," he muttered flipping another page of his book.

Just as he said that, Heather's door opened. She pulled him inside. He dropped his book in the hallway. The door slammed. She pushed him against it.

"Stupid outfit," she tugged onto his clothes.

"I actually wear clothes, not little pieces of cloth," he managed a comeback.

"You're a little too quirky for my taste," she growled unbuckling his belt. He gulped as his pants dropped to the floor.

* * *

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Courtney yelled caressing her wrist.

"You tell me," he answered. "What's your game, Courtney?"

"Why did you kiss me?" she walked up.

He couldn't believe what he was about to reply. "I felt like it."

"That's rich," she turned away. "That's very rich!"

She glared at him. "Men don't fall for women like me, Trent. Men don't feel like kissing me. Men don't stay with me; they leave! Why? Tell me why you would want to?" she collapsed on his bed.

"I'm…" he gulped. "I'm crazy," he answered. "You have driven me crazy, Courtney. The moment you entered my life. It was as if you were a demon sent from my personal hell," he bit his lower lip to the blood. "It's as if you were custom made to drive me crazy!"

She looked away. "I'm sorry then…"

"Sorry?" he scoffed. "You're never sorry, Courtney. Yesterday," he paused. "Oh, yesterday, Gwen came crawling at my feet begging forgiveness. I could have had her. Everything would have gone back to normal. You know what I did? Do you?"

She shook her head.

"I said no."

Her jaw fell open-speechless.

"So I'll be the first to admit," he caught his breath. "I'm crazy about you."

"What…?" her heart skipped a beat as she tried to grasp the last few phrases.

"In five days you've managed to make me hate you, turn my world upside down and finally make me love you out of my mind! What kind of person that makes me?!" he yelled. "Definitely not a sane one!" he caught his breath. "And furthermore-"

"Trent," she said.

"What?" he bitterly answered.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in love with you," she quickly said.

"Oh, that-" he wanted to say. "Did you just say you're in love with me?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Then you're downright insane," he answered.

She grabbed him by the shirt. "Shut up!"

"Make me," he smirked.

She pulled him into an abrupt kiss and then released him gasping.

"Is that all the best you can do?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again.

"You're a lousy kissed," she pouted. "Let me show you how it's done!" she pressed her hands on his cheeks.

"You're the one to say," he gripped her harder.

"You know…you just said you love me," she softly kissed him.

"You too," he nibbled on her lower lip.

"Does that make us a couple?" she rolled them over so that she was on top.

"Not if you don't want to," she captured her lips between his.

"Fine," she smirked rolling off him.

"Fine, you want to?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Then, that's nine kisses," he jumped on top of her and pressed his lips against hers.

"Freak," she giggled and pushed him off.

"Hey, you said you loved me," he teased her.

"You said it first!" she jumped.

"Did not!" he crossed his arms.

"Did to," she pouted.

He laughed.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"Nothing," his arm sneaked around her waist. "You're just so easy to tease."

She shook her head. In reality, she knew exactly what she was getting herself into and even though it made no sense at all, she couldn't care less.


	7. Day 6

Happy New Year, Everyone! I'm glad to update. Unfortunately this story is coming close to an end, since I love the pairing the next chapters will be TrentxCourntey fluff. I barely deserve half the reviews I get. Thank you for being so wonderful and helping go in 2010 with 100 reviews. You're the best!

* * *

It was a cool Saturday morning. The sun rays barely peeked through the thick layer of gray clouds. Trent took in a deep breath without opening his eyes. Waking up with a free conscience felt good. His body tensed as he felt someone cuddling closer to him.

"Morning, Sunshine," Courtney dreamingly looked up at him.

"Morning," he jumped out of bed.

"You're full of energy today," she looked at him between her lashes. He was trembling. "Trent, are you okay?" she propped her head against her hand.

"You must think ill of me, but it was not my intention to dishonor you," he gravely said.

She had a tired and bored expression. "Take those pills of yours and stop giving me the impression that you're gay," she rolled on her back.

"Um, Courtney…" he hesitantly said.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "What now?"

"Why don't you go freshen up while I take a shower?" he suggested.

"Mind if I join you?" she crawled to the edge of the bed on all four.

"It's a rather small cabin," he gulped.

She laughed. "Fine, Prudy Prude," she got up. "I'm going…"

He waited for the door to close before he rushed to the bathroom and splashed a fistful of cold water in his face.

The thought of being Courtney's official boyfriend was sinking in deeper and deeper. He wanted to love her, but he knew that he would have to fight for her to even let him get her a coffee. How was he supposed to sweep Miss Independent off her feet? After all, Harold had thought him some valuable wisdom. He nervously walked up to her as she was waiting for him in the dining hall. He wanted to take her hand in his, but she walked away with a distracted look playing on her face.

"Look, Bridgette is waving at us," she smiled.

"Hey, guys!" Bridgette smiled inviting them to sit with them.

"Trent, what's happening?" Geoff cheered.

"I'd like strawberry yoghurt, please," Bridgette smiled in her boyfriend's direction.

Courtney looked at her boyfriend. "Think you can get me a coffee with-"

"I know how you drink it," Trent smirked.

"Yesterday she was allergic to strawberries. I'm confused, man!" Geoff spoke to himself earning a confused look from Trent.

"He knows the way you drink your coffee. That's so sweet!" Bridgette squealed.

"Or creepy," Courtney's eyebrows furrowed although she couldn't deny the warm feeling growing inside of her.

"I see you two sorted things out,' Bridgette optimistically said.

"We're quite the item, aren't we?" Courtney smirked appreciating her friend's honest joy.

"Aren't you excited about out parents visiting?" Bridgette asked.

"What?" Courtney's eyes snapped in her direction.

Bridgette grinned. "Oh, yeah, you two lovebirds escaped dinner last night to-"

"Stay focused, Bridge," Courtney urged her.

"Sorry," she apologetically said. "Last night, Chris said that today our parents are coming for a visit before the next season starts."

"When exactly are they coming?" Courtney asked.

"Cast mates!" Chris barged inside the dining hall. "Your parents will be arriving in about an hour or less so get your lies straight!" he announced.

Courtney looked for Trent among the others.

"Ouch! My groin!" he cried upon spilling a cup of coffee.

"Trent!" she rushed to him. "Are you okay?" she crouched next to him.

"Boiling…water…" he choked on his words.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," she helped him up.

"God, it's like those fingers are only good at dangling the guitar."

"I prefer the term 'making music'," he retorted.

"Aren't you the one to be quirky," she scoffed. "And that's two terms by the way."

"Whatever," he pouted.

"I'm loving the new attitude," she smirked.

"What new attitude?" he snapped.

The infirmary consisted of a small room with a bed and a large woman cleaning the dirt underneath her nails.

"What can I do for you?" she asked in a deep voice.

Trent pleadingly looked at his girlfriend.

"My friend spilled boiling water on his groin," she smirked.

"I see," the nurse got up. "Please wait outside."

"Sure thing," she turned on her heels and went for some vending machine coffee.

"Please, take off your pants, sir," she heard the nurse say before Trent's cries of despair.

* * *

She found him crouching on the bed.

"Please stop twitching your eye; it scares me," she said.

"The horror," he whispered.

Courtney giggled and planted a light peck on his lips. When no answer came from her boyfriend she executed another eight. He got up in a sitting position and took the plastic cup of coffee that Courtney had brought him.

"Much better," she chanted. He grimaced at the unappealing taste. "Hey, you weren't even able to get pass the hot water."

"You can say one thing, though," he smirked. "I'm hot now."

"Smoking hot," she leaned and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on the infirmary bed.

"No hanky-panky in the infirmary!" the strong nurse growled.

They exited the room both blushing.

"So aren't you going to ask me why I spilled hot water on my pants?" he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I know you're a klutz, Trent," she answered.

"I was surprised to hear that our parents are visiting."

"Right," her eyebrows furrowed. "Any thoughts on that?"

"I'm scared out of my mind," he answered. "It's not that I don't want to see them, it's just that my father, well he won't give me the time of day and it really sucks when your old man tells you how disappointed he is about you after not seeing you for three months."

"It can't be that bad," Courtney encouraged him as they opened the door to the dining hall. It was three times busier and hectic.

"Oh, I have a feeling it will be," he shook his head.

* * *

"We very proud of you back home, ya hear?" Leshawna's mother hugged her daughter. "And yo daddy and yo brother see you every week in prison. Wish they were here!"

"Me too, mom!" Leshawana hugged back.

Harold cleared his throat. "Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Leshawna's mother."

"Who be this boy?" she asked her daughter.

"I'm Leshawna's boyfriend," he answered. "And this is for you," he gave her a white flower.

"Where'd you get that flower?" Leshawna scolded him.

"Flower pot on fifth floor," he whispered.

"Why thank you, young man," her mother smiled as Leshawna rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Are you going to introduce me as your boyfriend?" Noah asked Heather.

"Of course not," she sternly replied.

Noah shrugged and left for his family.

"Heather," Chris came up to her. "Your parents weren't able to make it, but they sent you this delicious upside down cake from your favorite pastry shop," he smiled.

Heather grumbled and walked away.

"Fine, suit yourself," he dipped his finger inside the cake. "Yummy!"

* * *

"Gwen!" her mother hugged her. "I'm so happy o see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too," she hugged back. "What's up, squirt?" she ruffled her brother's hair.

"You have to introduce me to all of your new friends!"

"Okay, mom," she smiled.

* * *

"Courtney!" her mother hugged her burying her face in her daughter's chest.

"Hey, mom," she ran a hand through her mother's long curly hair.

Her mother was a short plump woman with tan skin and wide black eyes, while her father was tall with wavy brown hair and fair skin.

"Missed you, pumpkin," he hugged her.

"Missed you too, daddy," she answered.

"Why don't you introduce us to your new friends?" he suggested. "Starting with that boyfriend you have; the one who won this season."

"George, you are not scouting for talents!" his wife scolded him.

"Juanita, please," he pouted. "Does the boy have a manager?"

"Erm…" Courtney's eyes rolled Duncan's direction. He was currently too busy making out with a girl she identified to be the receptionist to even speak with his parents or parole officer. "Duncan and I aren't dating anymore."

"That's a shame," her father shook his head as his wife elbowed him.

"Instead, I'd like you to meet someone else," she guided them towards Trent and his family.

The situation didn't seem at all cheery. What shocked Courtney the most was that neither Trent nor the little girl she thought to be his sister looked anything like their mother. She was a slim woman with short red hair and brown eyes whereas Trent's father was the exact replica of his son.

Carrie also had long black hair with thick bangs bordering her big green eyes. She was tightly clutching her Beth doll as her father carried on talking down to his son.

"Now, Burton, I think that's enough,' his mother interfered.

"I'm not done, yet-"he wanted to say. "Who are you?" he sized Courtney's family up.

"I'm Courtney-"

"Oh, I reckon we've done business with you," he smiled. "Ruthless girl; no need to thank me; all in a day's work."

"Actually I-"

"I don't give autographs," he continued.

"She's my girlfriend," Trent placed and arm around her.

"You're dating Trent now?" her mother incredulously asked.

"Weren't you fating that nice Gwen girl?" his mother said.

"Oh, you're the musician guy," Courtney's father piped up. "You're pretty good. We just need to work on your style," he said. "Do you have a manager?"

"None of this manager nonsense," his father hotly said.

"But the kid's got talent," Courtney's father argued.

"Nonsense. Back in my days I had to work for each and every dime, not mess around with a guitar!"

"Dad, please don't-"

"When are you going to start taking responsibilities?! Honestly, at your age I was already working part-time three jobs!"

His mother patted her husband's shoulder. "Burton-"

"What will my partners back at the firm say?!"

"That he's very passionate," Courtney interfered. "I know it's none of my business, but I have grown to know your son in six days better than you've known him in sixteen years! And his is passionate and determined to accomplish in what he's good at!

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from a whiny teenager!" Mr. Smith stormed out of the room.

"Young lady," Mrs. Smith pursed her lips. "I would appreciate it if you mind you own business in the future. Come, Trent!" she turned on her heels gripping Carrie's hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologetically said. "You have an amazing daughter."

Courtney weakly smiled.

Courtney's father gripped his shoulder. "Here's my card. In case you change your mind. I'm always happy to work with passionate artists."

"Wow, Courtney, you couldn't have picked a more spineless boy," her mother commented as Trent jogged after his family.

"He may be a spineless boy, but he's my spineless boy," Courtney hotly said with a determined look in her eyes.

He mother smiled.

"Girls, girls," Courtney's dad sneaked his arms around their waists. "Mojitos in the lounge."

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this to us," Trent's mother scolded him.

"You like how that sounds?" Trent ran his fingers over the guitar strings. Carrie clapped her hands.

"Put that God forsaken thing away!" she angrily said. "Oh, I think I need an Advil," she rubbed her temples.

"I think you're exaggerating a bit, mom," Trent thoughtfully said.

"Oh, no! We haven't seen you in three months and you manage to anger your poor father the moment we arrive!"

"Be being myself?" he sarcastically asked.

"Don't be cheeky," she scolded him. "And you couldn't have picked a more ill educated girl!"

"You don't know Courtney," he insisted.

"I think she's pretty," Carrie chirped.

Her mother smiled at her before returning to her son. "Oh, I do know her, Trent. I've seen her on the show. All she does is treat people like dirt! She has brain washed you!"

"Hypocrite," he snorted.

"What's that?' she snapped/

"I know that she can be rather impulsive, but she's always been left out and doesn't know how to act-"

"Don't make up excuses!"

"She's caring with me," he grimly said.

His father came in the room. "Hey, we need to leave now if we want to catch the plane to Montreal."

"Father," Trent said.

"Son," Mr. Smith grimaced at the sight of the guitar.

"B-bye, Trent," Carrie sobbed hugging his leg.

"Don't cy, Carrie," he ruffled her hair. "We'll see each other soon. Until then, I'll be thinking of you."

"Me too," she took her mother's hand.

"Way to ruing things," she grumbled before exiting the room.

Trent sighed. Why did his parents have to be so difficult? He remembered how Courtney defended him. He rushed to her room and urgently knocked at her door.

Courtney was surprised to find Trent gasping. "Hey-"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in a deep kiss.

"Wow…"she gasped.

"I love you," he simply said.

"Trent," she warily looked at him. "What has gotten into you?"

"You're amazing, Courtney. Don't let them tell you otherwise."

"I do realize," she tapped her lips. "That I've been rude and exaggerated. Your family probably hates me."

Trent nodded. "I appreciated what you did. It was unnecessary, but you did it. And they don't hate you. Carrie said you're pretty."

"Did she? That's really sweet!" she squealed.

"Want to know what I think?" he smirked.

"I'm actually curious," she locked her arms his neck.

"I think you're beautiful," he leaned and kissed her.

* * *

Heather heard someone knock at her door. Her fists balled up. She couldn't wait to finally yell at someone. She found Noah in the doorway holding a plate.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"You didn't come for dinner," he shrugged. "I figured you were hungry."

She let him in. After he placed on the table, she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He caressed her back. "Don't mention it!"

* * *

"Hey, cut it out!" Trent blushed as Courtney's leg brushed against his.

"What are you two doing?" Beth quizzically looked at them.

"Can't you see that Todd and Carla are in love?" Lindsay threw and arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Cast mates!" Chris got up from his table. "Tomorrow's you last day in this luxurious hotel so we're hosting a party!"

Everybody in the room cheered.

"Alright!" Geoff threw his fists in the air. "You're the man, Chris!"

"I love parties!" Lindsay kissed Tyler.

Trent and Courtney smiled at each other before she rested her head on his chest and his hand played in her hair.


	8. Day 7

Another fluffy chapter. Somehow I'm not really enjoying them.I find them rather plotless(is that word?) Anyway. It's one more chapter to go so stay tune for the final chapter.  


* * *

The crowd was delirious. Hands in the air were everywhere and all they wanted was to hear his music. The drums announced his grand entrance. Fans were screaming his name. He started singing, but the drums kept on going. They were getting louder and louder. He opened his eyes. It was still dark outside. The digital clock on the nightstand indicated five thirty six in the morning. He got up and opened the door only to find Courtney waiting in the hallway.

"Finally," she hissed.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" he closed the door.

"Did you know that Owen was sleeping in the hallway?" she asked.

"Was he naked?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," she answered. "He was wearing some sort of black latex suit," she said. "With chains," she shuddered.

She took off her bathing gown. Trent blushed seeing her rather skimpy attired.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl visit her boyfriend," she pushed herself on the bed.

"It's a little early," he looked away.

"Trent?" Courtney slurred. "Do I make you nervous?"

"N-no," he blushed.

"You do want me?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"O-of course!" he quickly answered.

"Then come over here and show me," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Okay," he sat next to her. "How about we-"

She climbed on top of him and captured his lips. He gasped giving in. She ran her hands through his hair as his hands wandered around her body. Her hands made their way up his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt.

He gasped. "Hey, what are you doing?"

She quirked her eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

He bit his lower lip.

"What, don't you want to mess around?"

He took her hands in his. "I do…just…not now. I get that you're already experienced, but please be patient with me."

She pouted.

"Don't get me wrong," he said. "I do love you and I don't need you to sleep with me to show me that you love me," he kissed her forehead.

"But then are you afraid of intimacy?" she asked.

"I'm shy," he smiled. "And I think that falling asleep and waking up with you is the most intimate thing. And I am not afraid of that."

She rolled her eyes and lay next to him. "You make my life one big soap opera."

"And you turned mine in the ultimate action film," he answered. "We still have three hours of sleep. Let's make the most of them," he wrapped his arms around her and they drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"I was thinking of something," Courtney said the following morning while flipping through the pages of a magazine.

"What?" Trent's voice echoed from the bathroom.

"We're not going to keep our relationship secret on the show?" she asked.

"Of course not," he came in the room. "I want to show you off."

She smiled. "Thanks. I think I should speak to Gwen."

He looked at her. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"But…even though she caught Duncan in her Goth girl hooks, I felt really bad about being mean to her."

"You don't have a fever," he pressed his fingers against her forehead.

"I'm serious," she slapped his hand away.

"Don't get mad at me, Courtney, but you're never sorry."

"Thanks," she sarcastically said. "Truth be told, I want things to go smoothly in season three and Chris will surely want to exploit the hostilities between me and Gwen. So the best way to overcome national TV harassment by a money hungry host is to make peace with Gwen."

He gave her kiss. "You do make up the longest rants, but you got a point."

"I know," she smirked. And jumped to her feet. "Come, come, we don't want to be late for breakfast."

"I sill don't think it's a good idea," he cried.

* * *

"What's he doing at our table?" Harold wheezed staring at Noah and Heather.

"That's a tough one, Harold," Noah looked at his plate. "Eating maybe?"

"You don't see me bringing Leshawna," he shrugged.

"That's because you're not dating!" Heather snapped.

"Oh, gosh, so you are dating," Harold smirked.

"No!" they simultaneously cried.

He snickered. "Young love…"

* * *

Gwen stared at the food on her plate. She wasn't even in the mood to play with it.

"Eat something, honey," Leshawna said. "You already a skinny white girl!"

Gwen weakly smiled. "I'm not hungry."

"Well it's good you even came for breakfast. Seeing your mommy and brother did wonders for you!"

Gwen blushed. "I am so not up for another stupid season," she sighed.

"C'mon, girl, you have to get it together," her friend said.

"Hey, is that the receptionist?" she asked looking at the girl smothering Duncan with kissed.

"Sadly, yes," Leshawna shook her head.

"Crap," she grumbled.

"Trust me, you do not want to be danger boy's latest flavour," Leshawna said.

"I know that," she answered. "Now; when I'm over it all. I feel so humiliated."

"Remember that he said that you're his best friend," Leshawna said. "I'm sure that if you talk to him…well, he's not really friend material, but if you want him to be your friend…"

"Leshawna," she thoughtfully looked at her. "You're still my best friend!" she hugged her. "I'm going to talk to him," she said. "Just not now…" she looked at the brunette receptionist that just went under the table.

* * *

It was the seventh time that Courtney read the same line. Her eyebrow furrowed. She wasn't really that interested in hockey. Trent was sitting on his regular chair strumming his guitar and occasionally writing something down. She bit her lower lip. She could start counting the seconds until the show started and moment like this would be long forgotten. She smiled. Going home would have been much more badly because then they wouldn't see each other anymore.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

He smiled. "Just messing around the guitar. Composing."

"That's nice," she stretched her hands and jumped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a walk," she answered.

"Come back soon. I need my inspiration!" he called.

She laughed and shook her head. Sometimes he was too corny to be real.

* * *

"Gwen," Duncan softly smiled upon opening the door.

"Hey, Duncan," she shyly said looking at their feet. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," he closed the door. "Where to?" he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"The park," she answered getting more confident at his carefree smile. "So you scored brunette front desk girl," she said as they sat on the bench.

The weather was colder. The wind ruffled her hair. A storm was following.

"I try," he smirked.

"Do you even know her name?" she asked.

"Yes," he categorically answered. She waited. "It's Nelly or Shelly, but she prefers 'babe'."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "So you don't know it! God, you're unbelievable!"

"I know," he smirked.

She shook her head. "Hey, Duncan?"

"Yeah?" he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry about…" she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

She sighed. "So we're cool?"

"Sure thing," he answered.

They bumped fists.

"Now, if you don't mind, I think brunette front desk hottie is missing me," he got up.

"You're such a player," she said as he helped her up.

"Do you want me to set you up with bellboy?" he asked. "I heard he writes poetry in his break time."

"Thanks, but no thanks," she answered as they entered the hotel.

"Well, I'm off," he said jogging to the front desk.

Gwen sighed. She was finally at peace. She decided to head off to the common room to write in her diary. Almost all the girls were out if you didn't count Katie and Sadie who were swooning over Justin. She hopped on the comfortable couch and started writing.

"Gwen" she heard a familiar voice. She looked up to see Courtney fidgeting around the room. "Hey, mind if I sit next to you?"

She shrugged. Courtney bit her lower lips and hopped on next to Gwen. The Goth resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What was Courtney doing?

"So, um, what are you writing?" Courtney asked.

"None of your business," Gwen snapped at her.

"Listen, Gwen, I know I've been rather nasty," Courtney started.

"Rather nasty?" Gwen scoffed.

"Hey, I'm trying to reason with you!" she snapped.

"I tried reasoning with you too, Courtney," Gwen calmly said. "Excuse me if I'm not being as cooperative as you were.

"You were mean to me," Courtney narrowed her eyes at her.

"You're mean to everyone all the time. You mess with out minds. I'm not going to let you get me."

"I'm here trying to make amends with you and you treat me like crap!" she defended herself.

"If you don't admit that you're wrong, we have nothing to talk about," Gwen answered.

"But…" Courtney said staring into space. "Okay, I was wrong about you and Duncan and feel bad for bashing you. I feel that it's now time to leave these things aside and act normal."

"That's not enough," Gwen said. "Say that you're sorry."

"Sorry for what?!" she snapped. "I'm not going to say that I'm sorry for falling in love with Trent!"

"Please…" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gwen," Courtney got up. "But you're too defensive."

She walked away. She sighed. At least she tried.,

"That was harsh," Geoff jumped on the couch next to Gwen.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just hanging around ," he said.

"Shouldn't you be in some oven making out with Bridgette?"

"Funny!" he laughed. "She's playing volleyball with the other duddettes."

Gwen rolled her eyes and resumed to her writing.

"Anyway, even I'm not that stupid not to see that Courtney was trying to make up with you. She's got this like really strong and stubborn personality so cut her some slack. Everyone deserves a second chance or something," he said.

Gwen stared at him. "You think so?"

"Totally," he nodded.

She didn't reply, but turned to her previous notes.

"So are you like writing in your secret diary or something?"

He had such a gullible look in his blued eyes, it made her smile.

* * *

Courtney sighed staring at her own reflection in the glass of punch that Trent had brought her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. At least you tried," Trent patted her shoulder.

"The hostilities between Gwen and I will surely affect my reputation on the show," she said.

He smirked. "You don't fool me. I can tell that you really want to have friends this time."

"I do have friends!" she snapped.

He slowly backed away.

"I'm sorry," she rubbed her temples. "Did I scare you?"

"No more than usual," he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," she elbowed him, but his grip only tightened. He was leaning down to kiss her when Chris interrupted them.

"Cast mates!" he had a sad look on his face. "I have some terrible news." Everybody's heads instantly snapped in his direction with great interest. "Due to our low budget, Total Drama the Musical will be postponed until further notice." They all cheered. He grimaced. "Early meeting tomorrow morning in the lobby where each one of you will be transported home."

The cast mates cheered even louder. Geoff ran up to Chris and grabbed his microphone. "We're going home! Everyone party!" he cried.

The music got louder and the lights got dimmer. Trent desperately looked after Courtney. He saw her running out of the room and into the hallway.

"Courtney!" he called after her. "Courtney!" he grabbed her by the elbow.

"Oh, what now, Trent?" she looked at him teary eyed.

"Courtney," he softly said.

"This is bullshit!" she punched the nearest wall. "Ouch!"

"Stop, you're hurting yourself," he said.

"Please, spare me the chick flick lines," she gave him the hand.

"Why are you so worked up? Aren't you happy?" he quizzically looked at her.

"No!" she screamed. "Why the hell did you have to appear in my life!" she pushed him. "Why?"

He softly smiled. Her multiple personality disorder was now cuter than ever. He pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered.

"You know that's not true!" she moaned.

"Don't worry about a thing. You'll always have me."

"There you go talking sentimental crap again!" she cried.

"No," he looked her in the eyes. "I'm not giving up on you."

"Big words," she scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" he smirked wiping her tears away.

Courtney longingly looked at him. She didn't deserve half the things she was getting.

"I…I don't want to hold you back…" she looked away. "There are other cuter and nicer girls waiting there for you. I'll be fine…"

"Can't you see that I'm selfish!" he snapped. "It's not about you! It's about you! I want you for myself! To be happy!" he angrily said.

Courtney could feel her knees giving in. She wrapped her arms around Trent's neck and pulled him in a passionate kiss.

"So what do you say?" he asked. "Want to go dance with me?"

She smiled and gave him her hand. They returned to the room where the rest of the couple were slow dancing.

* * *

"I don't understand," Lindsay looked up at Tyler. "You're not going to wake me up every morning anymore?"

He just smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"So do you want to like-"Katie dreamingly looked at Justin.

"Dance with me?!" Sadie squealed.

"No, me!" Katie snapped.

"Me!" Sadie continued.

Justin slowly walked away and turned to see Beth.

"Hey, Justin," she waved. "What's up?"

He stared at her in awe. "I think you look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure," she offered him her hand.

* * *

"I'm so going to miss you!" Harold cried on Leshawna's shoulder.

"It's okay, baby boy," she patted his back glaring at Duncan who was making out in a corner with the receptionist.

* * *

"…and I promise I'll call you every day!" Geoff ranted on.

"You're the best," Bridgette pulled him down into a kiss.

"I love you, baby," he replied.

* * *

"And you can have the attic all to yourself!" Owen insisted.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Izzy asked. "Because I can stay with a coven of bats in a cave for a while."

"No," he quickly answered. "You can stay at my place until the police aren't looking for you!"

"That may take a while," she thoughtfully said.

"I'm counting on it," Owen smiled.

* * *

Cody was feeling very confident with his dancing with Gwen. He strategically let his arms slide lower and lower.

"Cody, you either remove your hands from my butt or I'll cut them off," Gwen growled.

"Sorry," he pouted.

* * *

"Hey," Trent leaned down. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Sure," she snickered.

He took her hand and they both sneaked out of the room.

* * *

"Do you dance, Heather?" Noah asked.

"No," she growled.

"Neither do I," he yawned. " I think I'm going to bed. Early start tomorrow and all that," he made his way to the lifts.

Heather jogged after him and gracefully slid through the doors. He smirked upon seeing her gasping and hit the red button.

* * *

"That's funny," Courtney pushed the button that summoned the lift.

"I'll walk you to your room," Trent casually said wrapping an arm around her waist.

He had no reason to be sad as long as Courtney was his.

"D'you want to come in?" she seductively said stopping in the doorway.

"Promise you'll behave?" he asked.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "You're not fun."

Trent smirked. "Nothing to extreme. I mean-"

She grabbed him by the shirt. "Get ready for the ride of your life," she pulled him inside.


	9. Day0

Courtney shivered when she woke up the next morning. The sun was still not up, but merely peeked from behind a curtain of upset rain clouds. She got up and rubbed her eyes. Her bed felt slightly colder than usual. She grimly packed her things. It didn't take long since they were very organized. She stopped in the doorway and scanned the room for any left items. She let a sad sigh remembering all the crazy, eerily wonderful moment she had spent this summer. It was funny to her now. She remembered coming to the show only for the money. Ironically, she got everything else but that. She quietly made her way down to the hectic hallway. She almost tripped on Noah's bag as se made her way up to the Montreal waiting spot.

"Watch it," Noah grumbled adjusting his bag. His back still ached from Heather's ridiculously many and heavy bags.

"I can't wait to get out of here," Heather muttered next to him tightening her arms around herself. She felt cold from the chilly morning breeze.

"Greetings, Heather," Harold made his way up to them.

She rolled her eye. "What do you want now?"

"I just came to bid you goodbye. Gosh!"

"Oh," she looked at him. "I guess this is goodbye, Harold."

"I wouldn't be counting on it," Noah said. "Knowing the producers we'll be back together in no time. Woo-hoo," he sarcastically continued.

"It was a pleasure getting to know you," Harold wiggled his eyebrows remembering the time when Heather flashed him.

"Harold!" Heather slapped him.

"Gosh!" he rubbed his arm. "Take care of her," he turned to Noah. "This little one is a beast."

Cody gloomily walked up to the Ottawa group.

"Chef!" he gasped.

"What are you looking at, soldier?" Chef answered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm heading back home myself," he sighed.

"You live in Ottawa?" Cody whispered.

"Hell yeah!" Chef cried.

Cody was already damming every single day of his life when someone poked him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Rudy," Lindsay said. "But is this the place for O-"she quizzically looked at Tyler.

"Ottawa?" he asked.

"Yep," Cody sighed. "One train ride to Ottawa."

"You hear that, Tyler?" Lindsay enthusiastically said. "I'm going home by train! I've never been on a train!"

"Never?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Never," she answered. "What's it like?"

"Well it's…" Cody started explaining.

"Hey, Linds," Tyler called his girlfriend, but she was too entranced by Cody's knowledge of trains.

He smiled. He will miss her. He made his way up to the Vancouver group.

"What are you doing here?" Heather asked.

"Waiting for my ride," he answered.

"Great," Noah said without looking away from his book.

"Please don't leave!" they heard Harold screamed as he clung onto Leshawna's leg.

"Let go, Harold," she grunted.

"Don't tell me home girl is coming to Vancouver too!" Heather cried.

"Heather?" Leshawna stared at her. "Please don't tell me this is happening."

"I'm begging you!" Harold yelled from where he was laying on the floor.

"Oh," she crouched next to him. "Listen, you're a strong little man. You need to find the strength to get a hold of yourself."

"But I'll miss you," he sobbed.

Leshawna smiled.

"Fine," he got up. "I'll go now before I cause a scene."

"Because you definitely didn't cause one just now," Noah commented.

"Shut up!" Leshawna snapped at him.

Tyler laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" she defensively said.

"You really are a piece of something," he said.

"I'll miss you, like, so much," Lindsay hugged Beth tightly to her chest. "Promise me you'll call me every day!"

"I will," Beth wiped away her tears. "Thank you for lending me your dress even though I broke it."

"BFFL!" they cried.

It was time for Beth to go. Her boyfriend, Brady, was supposed to pick her up in his new sports car any minute so that they would drive to her parents' ranch.

"Hey, Beth," someone patter her shoulder.

"Yeah, Justin?" she turned. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no," he nervously said. "I…I've been meaning to tell you something," he bit his lower lip.

Beth's eyes lit up when she saw Brady come inside the lobby and strike a pose.

"Can you make it quick then?" she said. "I really gotta go."

"Well I…" he looked at the way she couldn't wait to run off in Brady's arms. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," she sweetly smiled. "I'll e-mail you!" she tiptoed off to Brady.

He sighed. He was hoping that she would guess his feelings, but not anyone, not in a million years, would guess that he was in love with Beth. He turned to the Toronto group where Katie and Sadie were eagerly waiting for him.

"Hey, guys," Owen walked up to the Alberta group.

Eva grunted while Harold kept crying in DJ's arms.

"If you're not going to make him shut up, I will," Eva threatened DJ.

"Calm down, Eva," he said.

"Oh my God!" Izzy materialized out of nowhere. "We are going to have so much fun on the plane!"

"Please don't tell me she's coming with us," Eva rolled her eyes.

"And you have such a nice hair," Katie and Sadie played in his hair.

Gwen tiredly walked up to them. "What's up?"

"You're going to Toronto too?" Justin asked.

"I'm catching a plane there and then a plane ride to Winnipeg," she answered.

"Thank God," Justin muttered.

Duncan walked up to the Vancouver group covered in lipstick marks.

"Here come another one," Noah unenthusiastically said.

"You can't be serious," Heather gasped.

"Danger boy?" Leshawna gaped. "You from Vancouver?"

"Actually I'm from a small town called Tofino. It's near Vancouver," he explained.

Geoff made his way up to them carrying Bridgette.

"Here you go, baby," her released her from the slobbery make out session.

"Don't tell me you guys are from Vancouver too," Leshawna said.

"No," Geoff answered. "Just this little lady is from Tofino."

"Tofino?" Duncan asked.

"Surfer's Paradise?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"I'm from there too, Malibu," he replied.

"Awsome!" Geoff threw his arms around Duncan's shoulders. "Look out for her, will you, man?"

"S-sure," Duncan stared at him.

"The bus for Toronto is just outside!" Chris cried.

"That's my ride," Geoff said. "Bye, baby! I'll text you!" he gave her a quick kiss before running off.

"Hey, guys," he greeted the others.

"You're from Toronto too?" Justin asked.

"I'm from the awsome town of awsomeness called Winnipeg," he answered.

"I'm from Winnipeg too," Gwen said.

"Sweet!" he cried. "I thought the train ride was gonna be like boring, but now I have you to talk to!"

"I can't wait," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go now, eh," Ezekiel said. "I wanted to say goodbye to everyone!" he walked out of the lobby.

"Where is he going?" DJ asked.

"I heard that he's retuning home by foot," Owen answered.

Courtney nervously looked around. People were starting to leave and Trent was nowhere in sight. He finally appeared with a goofy smile on his face.

"Problems packing," he said.

"I see," she said feeling her stomach churn. They locked gazes. "Listen," she said. "I'm not really good at this so let's just say goodbye now."

"Okay," he sighed as their lips collided in one electrifying kiss.

They stopped for air; both gasping. They stared at each other.

"You can go now," Courtney narrowed her eyes.

"Go where?" he asked.

"Cast mates, the bus to Montreal just arrived," they both turned in Chris' direction.

"Wait-"Courtney said.

"You're from-"

"Montréal!"

She shyly nodded. Trent swept her up in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"We were so worried about leaving, we forgot to ask where the other one lived," she whispered.

"Can you lovebirds get a move on?" Chris asked. "I haven't got all day!"

Laughing and hand in hand, they embarked on the bus.

Fin.

* * *

**Okay this was one crazy ride and I'm glad that I shared this with you. Even though I don't even deserve half the reviews I got I appreciate that you had been supportive! There are many other authors that should be read! So I guess this is pretty much it. Should there be a sequel. Unlikely. A few one-shots....maybe or an all new chaptered CourtneyxTrent. But look out for my Valentine's day one-shot although I haven't decided on the pairing, yet and I will start as soon as possible, I already have a first chapter for it a DuncanxBridgetter titled A Liar and a Cheater so look out for it! **

**Hope to hear from you soon and read your awsome fics!**

**Thank you,**

**rosedarling.**


End file.
